


1L-EVi

by ObsessedWithLeviHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Caring Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gun Kink, Knifeplay, Law School, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, and about law school, and drug use and violent kinks, i just wanted to write pastel goth levi, its not super coherant and wont have much of a plot, thank you for coming to my Ted Talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithLeviHeichou/pseuds/ObsessedWithLeviHeichou
Summary: In a twist of luck, Eren was accepted into the law school of his dreams and scored a cheap apartment with a "not too bad" roommate. Turns out, that roommate has a couple kinks that Eren had yet to explore, and is fully willing to help Eren open himself up to a new world.WARNING: This fic has depictions of gunplay, knifeplay, aggressive sexual acts, recreational drug use framed in a positive light, blood, and violent thoughts. There won't be character death, and there's proper aftercare and fluff, but this will be pretty explicit.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 46
Kudos: 130





	1. what a steal

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends! 
> 
> i'm back with another fic! im currently in law school and have some pent up frustration at my various classes, and this is my own personal hedonistic fanfiction with my babies doing whatever i want them to :3 the characters are at least _kind of_ in character, but i really wanted a pastel goth levi, i'm so sorry. he's my kinky goddess and i just really wanted it. please enjoy my fantasy hellhole, and leave a comment if you have any specific requests to see. 
> 
> smutty things start kind of at the end of chapter 2, and get more intense throughout 3 and 4. i'm sure it'll become more intense as we go. the first two chapters are plot set-up. also not beta-d because i am LAZY and just like to type so i'll come back and fix errors <3
> 
> also title is a play on drug names dont @ me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets accepted into law school, his friends find him an apartment

**Congratulations, Eren Jaeger! You’ve been admitted to the Trost University School of Law for the 2020-2023 academic year. Please indicate your acceptance as soon as possible.**

Eren had never clicked his mouse faster in his entire life.

The recent college grad whipped his phone off of his desk to speed dial his best friend and tell him the good _fucking_ news.

“Armin! I’m in! I’m fucking _in!_ ” Eren heard laughter on the other end of the line, coming from his blonde-haired childhood friend.

“Congrats Eren! Oh, hold on, I’m going to tell Jean.” Eren let his forehead fall to his desk.

“Do you _really_ need to tell him? Come on, he doesn’t give a shit.”

“Eren, he’s my boyfriend, and he _does_ care about you. You guys didn’t get along in college but you’re about to be a fucking lawyer, so you need to grow up.” Eren groaned into the phone, extra sure to get his mouth as close to the mic as possible for maximum noise level. He heard the clunk of the phone on Armin’s table, heard some shuffling, heard some mumbling, and was pleasantly surprised that it was Armin on the line, and not Jean.

“He says congratulations!” Armin exclaimed, hoping his best friend would refrain from any horse-face jokes.

“Tell him I said thanks, I guess. You’re right, I should grow up.” Eren tapped his chin with one of the random pencils he had found on the sidewalks at Trost University earlier in the year. “I’m gonna call Mikasa, I’ll call you back soon!”

“Sounds good Eren! Oh my god, I’m so happy for you!”

_Click._

Eren ended the call and immediately hit his only other contact on his “favorites” list, Mikasa, his adopted sister. He held the phone between his ear and shoulder, getting up to look for a beer to celebrate. The line rang one, two, three times before Mikasa picked up.

“Did you get in?” She asked breathlessly, getting straight to the point. Mikasa wasn’t one to beat around the bush or bullshit people. Eren appreciated her blunt nature.

“Hell _yes_ I did! I’m psyched.” Mikasa let out a shrill “whoo!” and called for Annie in the background.

“Congratulations Eren!” Came Annie’s voice over the phone. She was Mikasa’s “roommate” (see: girlfriend) of three years. Mikasa had moved out of the apartment with Eren and Armin in college to move in with her, and it was settled ever since. “We knew you could do it. You studied so hard.” Eren’s lips settled into a smile.

“Thank you guys for the support, I really appreciate it. I’m so excited, this is literally all I’ve dreamed of since I was a kid.” Mikasa hummed on the other end of the line, waiting for Eren to finish.

“You need a new apartment then, huh? Or are you going to commute.” _Shit._ Eren hadn’t even considered that. He took a sip of whatever cheap beer he had in his fridge, taking a moment of silence to think.

“I guess. I don’t want to commute; my car isn’t good enough to make a forty-minute drive both ways every day. I’d hate to break down on the highway at 6AM or whenever class is.” He heard whispering on the other end of the line.

“I actually know a landlord out there by the School of Law, I can call him up and see if he’s got anything in particular. Any requests from the future esquire?” Annie asked, picking up the phone and speaking directly to Eren. “Speak now or forever be stuck in a shitty ground floor apartment.” Eren laughed.

“Honestly as long as the rent is cheap and it doesn’t look like abandoned section eight housing, I’m good with whatever. I’d prefer not to share a bedroom, but if it’s cheaper to get a two-bedroom with a roommate, that’s cool.” He hummed for a second, considering taking his statement about a roommate back. What if they were messy? What if they were gross? Eren couldn’t entertain those thoughts without a feeling of gross hypocrisy however, because _he_ was usually the messy roommate with the laundry piling high.

“Sounds good. I’ll give him a call today, it’s not a weekend so he’ll be in. I’ll call you the moment I hear back.”

“Thanks Annie! Thanks Mikasa! You guys are seriously the best. Always saving my ass.” Mikasa snorted.

“That’s what I’m here for. Call if you need anything, don’t go too wild celebrating tonight!” Eren nodded and said his goodbyes, hanging up the phone and tossing it on the couch of his current apartment near the main Trost campus.

He lazily flipped through channels until he had solid knowledge that there was nothing good on TV, deciding on grabbing another beer and seeing if Armin and Jean wanted to come over. As he picked up his phone, Annie’s caller ID shone across his screen.

“Already?” He asked, standing up.

“Mhmm. Two bedrooms, one bath. You’ll have to share a bathroom, but it isn’t connected to the rooms. Decent kitchen, apparently a sick view of the city. 6th floor of a 10-story building. You’ll have a roommate, but Erwin said that he’s not, quote, “that bad.” It’s also furnished because of the other guy.” Eren nodded.

“Rent?”

“Erwin said he could go with $500/mo.” Eren’s jaw dropped to the floor.

“Who the fuck is the roommate for him to be charging that little? Am I living with a serial killer or some shit? Most _one-bedroom studios_ around that area go for at _least_ fifteen hundred a month. At least.” He heard some more shuffling and whispering.

“$500/mo, own bedroom, good view, nice kitchen. Take it or leave it, I’m not going to tell Erwin you want to pay _more._ ” Eren slapped a hand to his face, emitting a strange gargling noise from his throat. The offer was too good to pass up, but highly suspicious. Well, it’s a damn good thing that Eren was never one to really consider his options based on suspicions. His wallet and upcoming schedule agreed with the price, his classes agreed with the location.

“That’s fine. Do I get to do a walk through, or just move in?” _More whispering._

“You just move in. Erwin said no walk-throughs.” Eren pursed his lips together. The case for the apartment being owned by a serial killer or disaster of a person was building quickly, while the case for the apartment being a good idea stayed at a small one.

“Uh, I guess. I feel like that’s a little suspicious though?” Eren replied, turning the statement into more of a question. He heard a snort.

“You’re taking it.” Mikasa said, before hanging up. His phone buzzed with a text with the information about moving in, which was in…. _Two days?_ Eren re-read the text message at least 20 times to be sure he hadn’t misread that. Nope, two days. He had to pack his shit and haul it over there in the next 48 hours.

He slumped down on the couch. Staring at the ceiling, he thought about how suspect this whole deal was. Then, he thought about the fact he would have to call up his landlord and explain the situation, hoping she would have mercy on him. It wouldn’t be that easy, Rico was an absolute bitch. Eren hated designating people as true bitches and tried to only use the word as a term of endearment to his friends, but damn, she was mean.

All he could really, truly focus on, though, was the fact that he was going to law school, and the fact that he had to pack his entire life up ASAP. So, what good would sitting on his couch do? It was time to get ready. Armin and Jean would have to entertain themselves for the day.

* * *

Packing up Eren’s old-ass Subaru wagon was difficult. Driving that son of a bitch was even worse. Eren wasn’t destitute, but he wasn’t rich either, and Armin’s grandfather’s old car was nearing 300k miles and sounded more and more like a chainsaw every time he started the engine. At the least, he could brag about knowing how to drive a stick. He hauled his boxes into the wagon, sliding down the seats in the back for more room. Tetris wasn’t his strong suit, but he managed to fit everything from his tiny student apartment into his car on the first try.

He hopped into the driver’s seat, turned on the car, rolled down the windows (because of course, what old ass car has AC?) and headed towards his new destination. After the hour-long drive, which was extended because Eren _really_ needed an iced coffee on the way, he made it to the apartment complex.

It was nice. It was definitely nicer than his student apartments, but it didn’t look brand new or “luxury.” That was cool with Eren, there was no way in hell he could make a complaint when he was paying $500 a month. The complex didn’t look sketchy; it seemed in good condition. He grabbed his lanyard, phone, and wallet, and headed to find the leasing office to grab his keys.

The glass door chimed as he walked in—It was actually a really nice lobby. It must have been renovated recently. He found the check in desk quickly.

“Wait, Bert? You work here?” Eren asked, nearly dropping his keys when the boy at the desk turned around. He blushed.

“Oh, hey Eren! You live here?” He asked back, rubbing his arm. Eren shook his head.

“Not yet. I’m here to pick up my keys from….” He read the poorly scribbled handwriting on his palm, half of which had rubbed off on his steering wheel from sweat and condensation from his iced coffee. “Mr. Irvine?” Bert laughed.

“Mr. Erwin Smith. He’s the owner of the building, I’ll grab him. Actually, no, just come back to his office.” Eren smiled and followed the tall boy back into the doorway behind the desk. Bert knocked. “Hey, Eren Jaeger is here for his keys.”

The door opened to a very large, very intimidating, but very put together blond man. He held out a hand to Eren, who shook it, _really_ hoping that the rest of the blue ink wouldn’t transfer to Erwin’s hand. Eren took a covert look at his palm as he sat down in front of the desk. _Shit._

“Thank you for accepting this on short notice, Eren. I appreciate your business.” Eren nodded and looked around. It was a fairly basic office setup, nothing too fancy.

“It’s no problem, I really needed a place to live.” Erwin hummed in agreement, scrolling through his computer for some paperwork, which he promptly printed. The noise of the printer filled the room for an awkward three minutes.

“Here’s some paperwork for the lease, let me know if you have any questions.” Eren nodded, grabbing a pen from the pen cup on Erwin’s desk. He promptly started to fill out the paperwork.

“Actually, I have one: Who’s my roommate?” Erwin stopped typing for a moment, raising an eyebrow to his computer screen.

“A friend of mine from college. He’s not a bad guy.” Eren nodded slowly.

“Yeah, Annie told me that you told her that he was quote: “Not that bad.” Erwin nodded as well.

“He’s not.” Eren opened his mouth to say something else but decided against it when he caught a glare from Erwin. Eren had wanted to confirm that he wasn’t “that bad,” because Erwin had given him no indication that the roommate was anything close to good. The way Erwin was looking at him definitely indicated that this was a “no questions” zone. _Must have just been a formality._

He handed Erwin back the forms as soon as he was done, pulled out a couple pay stubs and previous payments, and placed those on the desk as well. Erwin took a look at them, filed the paperwork, then turned to open a desk drawer for the key.

“6th floor, room 607. It’s got a great view. We have elevators down the hallway, and a staircase if you’re some sort of masochist.” Erwin laughed, but Eren wasn’t sure what kind of joke that was.

“Okay. Thanks.” The boy said, standing up to leave. “I’m good to like, bring my shit—I mean my stuff up, right?” Erwin chuckled.

“You’re good. Bert might be able to help you.” Eren nodded and muttered a thanks, knowing full well that Bert was _not_ going to help him. The last time Eren and Bert had hung out, Bert left him at some bar in the middle of nowhere to go home with a mutual friend named Reiner. Eren had been stuck there for multiple hours, and only found a ride home with one of the bartenders, who he didn’t know. Bert wasn’t a bad guy, but Eren didn’t want to suffer through small talk while hauling boxes up the stairs.

Yes, the stairs, because Eren was surprisingly dedicated to his fitness level, and tried to walk, bike, or run wherever possible.

So, Eren made the trek to his car, picked up as many boxes as his long arms could carry, and headed for the back stairwell to make it up to the apartment. He had triple checked that he had his key, but he quadruple checked as soon as he made it to the sixth floor. He fumbled with the key a little in the lock, it seemed to be kind of sticky. It took him a good 30 seconds to open it.

He swung in the door, only to be met with the barrel of a gun in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, please please PLEASE let me know if you have any requests. also yes, eren is a douche who juuls because fuck it, i gotta write it. once again, this is really truly just my brain putting all of my disturbing headcannons into a story. let me know what you think, constructive criticism about my writing or the subjects is always welcome. i really appreciate you guys <3 the comments are super helpful btw, so please don't feel shy. please critique my smut, i need to get better >:3
> 
> if you do feel shy, feel free to send me a message to my Tumblr account:  
> [tumblr](https://crumb961.tumblr.com/)


	2. and they were roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi get a little bit more acquainted, Eren has some sparkling revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is going to be majority levi/eren centric, but there will eventually be a couple of tidbits with the whole family! please enjoy <3

“Who the fuck are you?” The man holding the gun said, voice low and angry. Eren dropped the boxes and screamed.

“What the fuck?” Eren held up his hands. “I’m just trying to move my shit in, jesus fucking christ, put the gun down!” The roommate lowered the gun. Eren ran his hands through his hair. “You almost gave me a heart attack. Why do you even have a gun? Who the fuck are you?” Eren walked closer to his new roommate, who was a lot shorter than him, but had a much more intimidating face.

“I guess I’m your new roommate?” The man questioned, looking Eren up and down. “I’m Levi.” Eren nodded, hand over his chest.

“I’m Eren, nice to meet you?” Levi looked him up and down again, bit his bottom lip, and nodded.

“You’re cute.” Eren blushed. _What the fuck?_

“T-thanks, you too?” Eren replied reflexively, groaning when he realized that Levi was fairly attractive. He thought he could pull off one of those _“when the waiter says enjoy the food and you say you too”_ moments, but this was not one of them. Eren was a horrible liar and didn’t want to attempt to cover up his accidental truth.

Levi turned around and tossed his gun on the couch, near a variety of very expensive looking weapons. Eren peered around the entryway to take a look. Yep, he had been right. Serial killer all the way. _Great job Eren, never trust Annie again._

“Sorry about the mess kid, I’m in the process of cleaning up.” Levi said flatly, as he neatly placed all of his metal goodies into a purple tote box. “I’ll make sure to keep these out of here, you look like you’ve never seen a gun in your life.” Eren shook his head.

“Yeah, I don’t frequently hang out with serial killers, yanno? No reason to see firearms.” Levi snorted.

“Serial killer? Really? God, how much TV do you watch? You ever think that some people just like _collecting_ weapons? You don’t need to shoot a gun to have a gun.” Eren nodded slowly, but it was obvious he didn’t agree by the way his eyelids were lowering to glare at Levi. Levi gave him a sarcastic smirk. “Baby’s first gun viewing, aww.” He carried the box back to his room.

Eren hadn’t been trying to notice, but Levi was _very_ attractive and strong looking. His neck was muscular, holding up a really, really nice-looking face. He was short, yeah, but he had these unique gray-blue eyes, groomed eyebrows, high cheekbones, sharp jawline. His hair was a shiny black color, like Mikasa’s, and was styled in a stupid way. He also dressed… Strangely for his attitude and aura.

He had a tiny rubber band in the front of his hair, with a tiny ponytail like you give some sort of purse dog. A topknot or something. He was wearing a big pink sweater with some weird seafoam green surreal looking image on it, and… no pants? Eren wasn’t sure, the sweater was too long on him. Although a strange outfit choice, Eren mentally thanked Levi’s art hoe style as he watched Levi’s leg muscles flex while he carried the box to his room. He emerged again.

“Do you want help with the boxes? Or are you going to continue staring at me to wonder if I have pants on?” Eren shook himself back to the present moment.

“N-no, uh, no, wait, yeah, I do need help with the boxes.” Eren stuttered, feeling his face flush.

“Ah, you do think I’m cute.” Levi said, walking closer. He even walked like an art hoe, with one foot placed daintily in front of the other. “And here I thought it was one of those “my waiter said enjoy the food, so I accidentally said you too” moments.” Eren closed his eyes and balled his fists. _You could have totally pulled that off._ Levi lifted a manicured finger to Eren’s chin and pushed upwards. “Erwin did a good job this time.”

Levi backed off and grabbed his own lanyard, which was pastel pink and had a bunch of cute cartoon seals on it. “Let’s go, I don’t have all day, I have a friend coming over for dinner and she is _extremely_ picky.” Eren nodded, kicking his dropped boxes further into the apartment as he followed Levi out. They got to his car, where Levi stifled a laugh while motioning to Eren’s station wagon.

“This is from like, the dinosaur era, where the fuck did you find this piece of shit?” Eren shot him a look.

“Hey! When you’re poor and need to get to college, taking your best friend’s grandfather’s old car is the best you can do. Don’t judge.” Levi shook his head.

“Not judging, but I am saying.” He grabbed a couple of boxes. “We’re taking the stairs by the way, I don’t do elevators.” Eren broke out into a grin.

“Really? Oh wow, me too, it’s so much better for you.” Levi nodded and gave a half smile.

“Isn’t it though? I may live fast, but I’d rather not keel over from a heart attack quicker than I need to.” Levi walked first, Eren following behind him, trying not to notice that he was fairly certain there were no pants on underneath Levi’s sweater. If there were, they were like, booty shorts or panties or something. Eren couldn’t think of one piece of male clothing that would have been invisible at this point. _You have got to stop looking._ Eren moved his eyes around the stairwell as to _not_ look up Levi’s sweater like a damn pervert.

Unfortunately, Eren was a bit of a damn pervert. He looked and was met with an eyeful of _black_ panties. _Surprisingly tasteful,_ Eren thought. Before he knew it, he had bumped into Levi.

“Oi, little shit, stop staring at my ass and pay attention. I’ll send you down here alone if you don’t quit it.” Eren shook his head.

“I was not.” Levi laughed.

“Sure, sure. I get it, straight man would never look at another man’s ass, right?”

“I’m not straight.” Eren said, frowning. Levi stopped in his tracks.

“Erwin did a _really_ good job this time.” He replied, not turning to look back. He continued walking before Eren could reply.

This situation continued until all of the boxes were removed from Eren’s “shitmobile” (as Levi had determined it.) They would put the boxes in the room, walk down to the car in silence, and walk back up in silence. Soon, they were once again in the comfort of the apartment.

Eren checked out the décor a bit. It was fairly plain. Lots of blacks and whites, not a lot of color. There were a couple of modern art pieces, an expensive looking TV, a glass coffee table. The back wall was a completely openable window that moved out to a porch overlooking the city. Eren confirmed that this was an absolute steal for $500 a month when he checked out his own bedroom. There was already a nice queen-sized bed in the middle of the room, two nightstands, a dresser, and a large closet with mirrored doors. There was a large window facing the same direction as the one in the living room. Eren’s was able to be angled open for fresh air. He placed down some boxes before heading back out to the living room to check out the kitchen.

Levi had started cooking something on the stove; Eren walked in on him while he was in the process of setting various timers.

“Do you have a date?” Eren asked, taking a seat at one of the bar stools. The floor plan was open, but the kitchen did have a small bar area. Levi snorted.

“Nope, just a shitty friend.” Eren nodded and watched him while he worked. He was good, he seemed to have a good handle on all of the spices and sauces. He was also quite fast. Eren watched him as he stood on his tiptoes to grab something. It was really cute, Eren thought.

“How long have you known your friend?” Eren asked, genuinely curious about Levi’s life, especially what brought him to dress in pastel goth while owning a multitude of likely illegal weapons.

“Since we were like, 16. So, a while.”

“Wait, how old are you?”

“31.” Eren blew air through his teeth. “Why, how old are you?” Levi asked, looking over his shoulder as he stirred whatever was on the stove.

“22.” Eren replied. Levi nodded.

“So, why’d you move?” Levi asked. Eren leaned his chin on his arms on the table.

“I’m starting law school soon, and I needed a place to live that was closer.” Levi said nothing, opting instead to nod. “Did you go to school?” Eren continued to ask.

“Yep. Spent tons of money and got the most worthless fucking degree in economics.” Eren laughed.

“I did sociology and philosophy. So, also useless.” Levi snorted. Eren laughed again internally, thinking about how bad it sucked that both of them had useless-ass degrees in this day and age. Capitalism was a bitch; you spend hundreds of thousands on a college education only to be turned down for a “lack of experience.” If you wanted to actually learn something you loved, you’d be slapped with a semi-useless degree. Eren was sure economics was worth more than his bachelor’s, but he hadn’t known anyone with that major.

“I guess so.” He turned to face his brown-haired roommate. “You have nice eyes, Eren.” Eren blushed. Levi was so blunt. It reminded Eren of Mikasa.

“Thanks, you too. Wait, no, I mean yeah, genuinely you too. They’re nice.” Levi smiled and continued to cook. Eren hummed for a bit, anxiously looking around the apartment. His observations were rudely interrupted by an extremely obnoxious ringtone coming from Levi’s phone. Eren heard Levi sigh as he picked up the phone.

“What?” He asked curtly into the receiver, putting the phone between his shoulder and face. Eren watched his thin, black eyebrows come together in a furrow as his mouth turned down into a frown. “You piece of shit, I literally just cooked a whole meal for you! What the fuck is more important than my home cooked food?” Levi looked at Eren and rolled his eyes before walking off to his room. Eren could hear muffled yelling for a bit, before Levi returned.

“My friend cancelled on me, because her shitty job called her in. So, I guess we can eat. Food is done.” Eren smiled, but Levi shrugged. He looked upset. Although he wasn’t super expressive in the conventional sense, Levi’s emotions were only seen in his eyes, his beautiful steel blue eyes. Levi handed him a plate with some food on it and headed towards the couch. Eren followed behind.

“So,” Eren started, picking up some broccoli on his fork, “What do you do?” Levi raised an eyebrow, as if he was confused that anyone was taking an interest into his personal life.

“I trade bitcoin.” Eren froze and nearly burst into laughter.

“What? You trade bitcoin?” Levi nodded.

“And stocks. I’m not a professional, but,” He gestured around the apartment, “Obviously it’s working well enough for me to afford this.”

“Maybe the economics degree wasn’t so useless after all, huh?” Eren teased. Levi let out a tiny laugh.

“It wasn’t all useless, but its about as much fun as being constipated. It gets boring at times. The payoff can be really great, but the day to day is lame.” Eren nodded, taking a bite of the fish Levi had cooked. It was delicious. Levi was a _really_ good cook, and Eren decided that he wouldn’t mind coming home to this one bit.

“So do you do anything else? Any hobbies?” Eren asked, before continuing, “I like to run and listen to music. And read the news. And watch TV.” Eren hummed to himself, trying to think of anything else to add. “Oh, I also like to hang out with my friends on the weekends. We used to get lit all the time, but I guess that’s over now that I’m a “professional.” Eren droned out, air quoting the word. Levi let out a full laugh.

“Get lit, huh kid? What, have a couple of beers on the weekend?” Eren frowned. “I like to run as well, I also like to read the news. I like to listen to music as well, and I like smoking on the balcony in the mornings. I also like to hang out with my friends on the weekends, and we also get lit, but not as often. We’re old now.” Levi chuckled to himself and looked at the ground. “My friend Hanji was supposed to come tonight. She had to cancel because she got called into the aquarium to work with the dolphins or some bullshit.”

“She works at an aquarium?” Eren asked, eyes wide. He nearly dropped his plate of food on the ground, an observation which Levi took very seriously as he noted _not_ to surprise Eren again while he was eating over his white rug.

“Mhmm, she cleans fish tanks and works with the larger animals. She really loves the manatees.” Eren’s green eyes shone like the sun reflecting off the sea. Levi couldn’t get enough of those gorgeous eyes.

“That’s so cool! Wow, that’s really cool. I hope I can meet her someday. Maybe we can all get lit on the weekend!” Eren laughed, his eyes closing and the skin in the corners crinkling. He looked so pure, so happy.

“You’ll meet her eventually; she’ll be around at some point. She usually comes over at least once every 3 months or so.” Levi put his plate down on the glass coffee table and gently wiped his mouth with a napkin. “I don’t think we’ll be getting lit together though, at least not anytime soon.” Eren frowned.

“Why?” Levi shook his head, a smile threatening to appear on his lips.

“I don’t think you could handle it.” He shrugged as Eren’s cheeks flamed red. “We can hang out though. Sometimes I have to go to meetings for work and stuff, but I’m usually back here by 9 or 10 at night.” Eren was still frowning at the loss of a party buddy.

“What if I get lit by myself? I’m fully capable of buying my own beer. I even own one of those e-cig things.” Levi shook his head and laughed.

“Then you’re on your own kid, I don’t babysit drunk kids and I don’t drink.” Eren sputtered.

“I can’t handle a sober night, what the fuck? How do you get lit? How is that too intense?” Levi got up to walk towards Eren. He leaned down to purr in the boy’s ear.

“There’s a lot more out there that can get you a lot more lit with less of a hassle, kid. I don’t take it easy, with anything, and I take great pride in not dying and only participating in what I want.” Eren shivered as Levi’s hot breath ran down his ear. Levi’s delicate hands snuck their way across Eren’s shoulders. “But maybe someday, when I know you can handle it, we can play with the fun stuff, hmm?” Levi twirled a strand of Eren’s hair and looked into this big green eyes. “You are just so _pretty_ Eren, my god. Erwin really outdid himself.” Levi chuckled and got up to clean up dinner.

Eren sat there, unable to move, unable to think. His coherent thoughts had flown out the window, and his last brain cell had shriveled up and left him. He sank back into the chair, wondering what he did to deserve this life. Cheap rent? Check. Hot roommate? Check. Unfortunately, that roommate seemed to own a variety of weapons and apparently went hard, with what Eren could only imagine were drugs. He put his head in his hands.

“You okay?” Levi asked, looking over to check on the brown-haired boy who was currently having an existential crisis in his living room. Eren groaned.

“I’m going to bed.” The boy said, standing up and walking towards his room. Levi shrugged and continued to pack up dinner.

Eren slumped down on his new bed after closing his door. He hadn’t even bothered to go brush his teeth or pee, he was way too tired. He pulled a blanket over himself, closing his eyes, trying to will his body to let him sleep. There was too much on his mind. For a smooth-brain, Eren had quite the active imagination, and couldn’t stop thinking over different scenarios in his head as he tried to give into his exhaustion. What had Levi meant? What was he into? _Oh god, I wonder what he uses the guns for._ Eren thought, gulping. They were quite sexy. He turned onto his stomach, burying his head into his pillow to hide a loud scream. Within moments of the release of his frustration, he was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE comment on how the writing is and whatnot. sometimes i write too fast and have strange grammar errors. i want to be better >:3 i'm not offended easily and would love to improve
> 
> also, this is the ringtone that levi has:  
> [pururururin](https://youtu.be/nRpSRP0l4bo)
> 
> [tumblr](https://crumb961.tumblr.com/)


	3. sweet imaginations and patio talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a small existential crisis, but confirms some things with Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this is where it gets just a _bit more explicit and i have not much to say other than i feel you eren, i do_

Eren awoke to the smell of coffee and cigarettes. _In the house?_ He blinked a couple times before standing up to check out the view from his window. It must have been like, five in the morning, because it was still kind of dark outside and there weren’t many cars on the road. Eren had barely unpacked his room, which meant that his alarm clock hadn’t been plugged in yet. He picked up his phone.

_05:52_

He rubbed at his eyes as he walked out into the living room with just a pair of light blue boxers on. There was only one thing on his mind at this point, and it was getting to the bathroom before he pissed himself. He stumbled around for a bit, completely ignoring Levi’s cheery “good morning,” before finding the bathroom. He immediately relieved himself, feeling three _hundred_ percent better. He splashed some water on his face before glancing around the equally bleak bathroom. Although, there were some interesting touches. Levi’s shower curtain had an interesting holographic pattern with neat shapes, and his bathmats were really fluffy with long tufts of silky softness. Eren squeezed the mats between his toes, very pleased with the feeling.

On the wall was a hanging electrical plug. Eren plugged it into the outlet by the sink, and it lit up the bathroom with a nice purple hue. _Guess he likes to be extra comfortable while taking shits?_ Eren peeked into the bathtub/shower combo, where there was a candle on the side and some expensive looking shampoos and conditioners. Of course, because Eren was a nosy motherfucker, he went through the bathroom cabinets as well.

Under the sink, there was a basket full of bath bombs and bubble bath. There were some towels, some very fluffy ones at that, extra razors, toilet paper, extra soap, and some cleaning products. He looked in the vanity drawers and they were filled with skin and hair care products, some of which he recognized from Mikasa’s shit when they lived together. He rifled through them to look for anything interesting.

Turns out, Levi was somewhat of a boring motherfucker. Eren shrugged and left the bathroom, unplugging the purple lights and making sure everything looked good.

“Didn’t know you liked purple.” Eren said, sliding into a bar stool. Levi turned around, this morning with large circle glasses and a big white t-shirt with an anime girl on the front of it.

“Morning to you too, sunshine.” Levi rolled his eyes. “I like the bathroom to be magical, what can I say?” Eren snorted.

“I hope you have some magical shits in there.” Levi nodded.

“I do.” He passed a mug of coffee to Eren along with some cashew milk, which Eren looked at with disgust. As curious as the boy was about the sensation of nut milk, he was too ready for his caffeine to complain and ask for some regular milk. He poured it into his coffee and took a few sips, realizing that it was much creamier than the milk that Armin had bought. Levi stood across from Eren on the other side of the bar, his own cup of coffee in his hand, with a cigarette laced in between the fingers of his other hand. Eren looked at him.

“Coffee and nicotine?” Eren asked, smiling from under his coffee cup.

“You got it Jaeger. Best combo next to after sex nicotine.” Eren snorted into his coffee.

“You’re right actually. It’s really nice after drinking too, but I know you don’t.” Levi nodded.

“Nicotine really makes anything better, you know?” Eren nodded. He assumed Levi was talking about whatever else he liked to get lit on. Eren’s eyes shot open as he remembered his own e-cig. He ran to his room and dug through his backpack until he found the USB stick of menthol-y goodness. He looked at it with both lust and disgust. He looked like a douche bag whenever he used it, but he didn’t feel like Levi would be one to judge.

He brought it back out to the room, where Levi looked at him with an eyebrow raised. “Wow, Jaeger, you have your own baby USB stick full of nicotine.” Levi held out his hand to look at it. Eren handed it over. Levi sucked on it before choking and coughing. “Holy shit, give me two seconds.” Levi said, gagging as he took the stick to his room. He came back moments later with a new pod for Eren. Of course, Levi got first dibs and closed his eyes with a goofy smile at the fresh smoke.

“If you’re gonna take it, I can give you my other one.” Levi’s brow furrowed.

“You have two of these pieces of shit?” Eren nodded. “Nah, you can have it.” He handed it back to Eren, who appreciatively sucked at it before leaning his neck back. He hadn’t actually used it in a couple of weeks, so the nicotine hit him hard and he felt airless for a moment. He heard Levi snicker.

“What’s so funny?” Eren asked, picking up his coffee mug. Levi shrugged.

“It’s cute. You’re cute.” Eren shook his head and walked back to his room. “Do you need help unpacking?” Levi called from the kitchen. Eren shook his head.

“I’m good, thanks though.” Levi nodded and headed out to the patio.

Eren made quick work of unpacking all of his stuff, making sure that everything was put away in a fairly organized manner. He wasn’t the cleanest person naturally but was trying really hard to become a cleaner person. He hung up his clothes in the closet, folded his shirts into the dresser, set up his shoes in the closet, and set up his knick-knacks and electronics. He looked around the room before deciding to move some furniture around. He needed a space to put a desk, so he moved the bed from the middle of the room to the wall, moved the dresser to be in the space between the closet and the foot of the bed, moved the other nightstand into the empty space in the closet that was way too big for his amount of clothes, and mapped out a place. Although, he didn’t really have a desk yet. And he didn’t know when he was going to get one. He groaned but decided not to move anything back. He unrolled his blue rug from his old apartment and placed it near the bed. He opened a window and put out a candle on the nightstand with his alarm clock. It looked nice. He made the bed with his blue comforter and put his plush puppy near the pillows. Mikasa had always teased him for it, but he slept much better while cuddling something.

He grabbed the box of his bathroom stuff and carried it to the bathroom. He already knew that most of the area was filled with Levi’s shit, but he would manage. He had a small plastic box that fit almost all of his stuff in it, so he only put his toothbrush in the toothbrush holder and then placed the whole box under the sink in the back. He looked around the bathroom again, curious abut it. It was the only room that had a popcorn ceiling but looked updated otherwise.

He walked back out into the living room to see Levi lazily holding a butterfly knife in his hand and flipping it around while watching TV.

“What the fuck? You’re going to kill yourself!” Eren yelled as he ran to the kitchen to hide behind the bar. “You can’t just play with shit like that.” A smirk appeared on Levi’s delicate face as he stood up. He sauntered over to Eren before pinning him against the fridge with the knife held to his neck.

Eren gulped, feeling the cold metal against his skin. Levi’s eyes looked different than Eren had seen before, a new look of determination. Levi pushed it into Eren’s neck further and held him in place with strong arms. Eren silently said his first prayer in years, begging Levi not to slit his throat. Although, watching Levi’s pupils widen and his tongue flick across his pink lips was making Eren feel hot inside. He watched a small smirk appear on Levi’s mouth as Eren got a glimpse of Levi’s perfect white teeth. He swallowed again, suddenly feeling very hot, a familiar feeling settling below his stomach.

The knife against his neck pressed further, daring to break the skin, and Levi’s gaze became more lustful. Eren started to breathe erratically, half fearing imminent death, half fearing the fact that his body was reacting to this horrible situation. Eren cursed himself for a moment, realizing that if he was ever mugged, he would be a horny mess. Why did he like this? What the hell? Levi pressed his body into Eren’s, eliciting a small whimper from Eren. Levi was so _warm._ So _strong._ So _dangerous._ Eren’s cheeks got hot as he felt his boxers tighten. He watched as Levi sized him up with his gray eyes, pupils wide with desire. Those eyes kept moving down to Eren’s plump lips, to his neck, and then to his big green eyes. Which, as Levi noted, were just as dilated. Eren whimpered again, tensing up under Levi.

“L-Levi, can you not try to kill me?” Eren asked, looking into Levi’s unforgiving gaze. He felt Levi’s breathing speed up for a bit before he released Eren. Eren let out a big breath of relief as Levi flipped the knife closed.

“Relax, it’s fake.” Levi said, teasingly running his tongue along the dull blade. “I won’t use a real one until you tell me it’s okay.” Eren looked at his roommate, dumbfounded.

“Are you absolutely sure you aren’t a serial killer?” Eren asked. Levi smirked and looked down at Eren’s crotch.

“I’m not, but I don’t think you’d mind.” Levi chuckled, flipped the knife a few more times, and walked away, swinging his hips all the way out to the patio. Eren’s cheeks got hot again, and he dejectedly walked to his room, where he decided to use that e-cig again. _Stress relief._ He told himself as he looked out the window. He pulled out his phone to check out his class schedule, that had just gotten released.

His school started up fairly soon. He had been a late acceptance, which was okay with him, as he still got to go. He had maybe a week left before he would be in class, learning all about torts and property law. He wanted to do wills and estates though, but he promised Mikasa he would keep his mind open. She wanted him to be a criminal prosecutor. Something made him feel nauseous about that when he thought about Levi and his assortment of killing items. He wouldn’t want to be sending him to jail, no.

He thought about the knife situation, and the fact that he was still hard as a rock. It was disturbing, more disturbing than anything he’d even _seen_ before. The worst he’d seen was probably candle wax stuff, which was tame in comparison to Levi holding a knife to his throat, fake or not. Eren let his mind wander as he thought about those eyes gazing into his. They were so _wide._ So beautiful. Levi had had a light blush across his cheeks and had been breathing a little less controlled than usual. Eren moaned at the thought of it, lightly touching himself through the thin fabric.

His mind became a cloudy haze, imagining his roommate pinning him down against the bed with a knife to his throat. Except, in Eren’s fantasy, maybe this one was real. Levi lightly teased Eren by dragging the knife down his sternum, not enough to break the skin, but just enough to make Eren’s breath hitch in his throat. He could see Levi looking over him like he was some sort of delicious, Hannibal-esque meal. Maybe the knife was sharp enough to cut into his soft skin just a little, just a _teeny_ amount. Just enough to draw a little blood for Levi to revel in the sight of. Eren turned to make sure his door was closed and locked before settling down on his bed to finish himself off.

He closed his eyes and felt Levi’s hands roughly tangling them in his brown hair. He imagined being pulled up, threatened, and forced to take Levi’s entire cock in his throat. He could see Levi’s flushed cheeks looking down on him as he sucked, eagerly, to avoid the potential punishment of being cut open. He could only imagine Levi’s smirk as he dragged the knife lightly across Eren’s cheeks, before giving him some small whispers of praise and shoving his cock deeper into Eren’s sweet mouth.

Eren had to suppress his own real-life moan as he released, reaching the most disturbing thought thus far of Levi straight up _stabbing_ him while he came.

This was the epitome of post-nut clarity/depression as Eren sat up and took on the thousand-yard stare. He had really just orgasmed to the thought of being stabbed while taking a face full of cock. He fought with himself for a moment, trying to convince himself that he had just been horny and caught off guard, and that he was just _curious._ The more Eren sat there, sitting in his own mess, he realized that he was still turned on by the thought. Was this a legitimate form of sexual activity?

He picked up his phone and made some quick, highly suspicious searches in the incognito browser window, not that it made a difference if his NSA agent saw it or not. He found a lot of… material on knife play and other kinks in that same genre. He saw a few Reddit posts on how partners wanted to be tied up and have a gun against their head. He scrolled some more, seeing similar stuff, and gulped.

_Was this why Levi had so many weapons?_

Eren slipped on some pajama pants and a t-shirt after throwing his dirty clothes in the hamper, heading out to the patio to sit with Levi. He brought his e-cig and the half-drank cup of coffee. He sat down in the chair on the other side of the patio, taking drags from his own nicotine product as Levi did the same. He caught Levi looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Levi, I-“ He began, looking at the ground. Levi made a “shh” noise.

“I know. We’ll do it again.” Eren’s face felt like it was on fire as he sucked too hard on his e-cig and coughed. He glanced at Levi, who was sitting there, cool as a fucking cucumber, smiling while blowing out smoke. Eren was jealous at how calm he was, but he was even more upset that Levi had read him that easily.

_Again?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, please let me know <3 im always up for concrit
> 
> [crumb961](tumblr.com/blog/crumb)


	4. and so it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi introduces Eren to his world, Eren is loving every second of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep the E rating is here folks, long chapter because there was uh, a lot to write about huehue
> 
> again, in case you got this far w/o reading the tags, it does get more aggressive, theres weapons involved, etc. just a forewarning. i love this stuff but i know its not for everyone

It had been an uneventful week before Eren’s classes started up. Levi had been gone a couple times for business meetings and hadn’t come home until Eren was already in bed. He frequently fell asleep early, at like 8 or 9PM, and woke up around 6 or 7 every morning. Eren had only seen Levi during their morning routine of smoking on the patio while drinking coffee in silence; the two had barely talked after their knife-fiasco, and Eren had been sure to think about it every night, sometimes twice a day, to keep the memory alive in his mind.

He had moved on from just the light knife touches to full on cuts. He was disgusted at his mind for thinking about it, but the thought of Levi’s skilled hands on the knife carving shapes into him made his head spin and his dick leak. Many nights, he remembered the gun that Levi had held up to his head on their first meeting, and wished that he had been in the same frame of mind he was in now to be bold enough to put his forehead against it and beg Levi to touch his aching cock. Oh, the things Eren would do for Levi if he had a gun to his head.

These thoughts had continued to become more violent in nature, with Eren imagining Levi smacking him in the head with the side of the pistol, or making him bite the edge of the knife while Levi fucked him into oblivion. He thought about Levi tying a rope around his neck to his hands, so that if he tired to move, he would be choked by the soft rope around his body. He wanted Levi to force his cock to leak, to twitch for him. He wanted Levi to watch him suffer and writhe in pain and pleasure. Eren shuddered at the thought of Levi shoving various large household objects inside him. He wasn’t to the point where he wanted a gun shoved up his asshole, but jesus _fuck_ , he was headed down that road.

He swallowed a bit too loudly thinking about this. Honestly, Eren was a little disgusted with himself. He knew that all of this was really, horribly, wrong. Just straight up nasty shit that people would watch on the dark web or something. But for some reason, the thought of vanilla sex with Levi was not on the table. It wasn’t even an option, and Eren mentally added it to the menu of items he would only be _okay_ with. He sighed as he resigned to touching himself again, this time, imagining Levi doing all of it while on the patio for the world to see. He would be tied up in that stupid patio chair, Levi with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, while he knocked the gun against Eren’s temple and ordered him to suck. Eren moaned as he gripped his own cock harder, wishing that he could recreate the feeling he was imagining. He put a hand up to his own throat, gripping at the sides like a few websites had told him, and held his breath while he thought about Levi panting on top of him.

As the image of Levi pulling on the bondage rope to choke Eren came into his head, Eren muffled a scream as he came all over himself, hot, sticky, white ropes erupting from his swollen cock. Eren had been depriving himself of oxygen and blood, and breathed hard, trying to encourage his brain to accept the new flow of air. He closed his eyes as he rubbed at his neck and looked at his ceiling. _Seriously? What the fuck. Just go ask him._ Eren shook his head. He wasn’t ready to ask yet. He had law classes starting up tomorrow, he didn’t have time to casually ask his roommate, _Hey, so, you said that you would threaten me with a knife again. So, how about, this time you use a real one, and actually like, cut me open while you gag me with a gun?_ Eren groaned and tried to disappear into his bed. Why was he like this? What had he become?

His phone started ringing, and he picked it up without a second thought, still breathing raggedly.

“H-hello?” He asked, swallowing.

“Eren? Are you okay?” Armin’s concerned voice on the other end of the phone was apparent. _Shit._

“Yeah, I’m good, how are you? Just nervous about class.” Eren let out a nervous laugh. Armin’s silence and delayed response indicated that his best friend hadn’t bought his lie.

“You’ll be fine. Do you want me and Mikasa to visit soon? You haven’t really asked if we wanted to come over yet.” Eren shot up in bed. As much as he loved Mikasa and Armin, he wasn’t ready for them to meet the pastel-goth goddess that Levi was, all of his weapons and weird outfits. He nearly had a panic attack imagining what Mikasa would do if she knew that Levi had put a knife to Eren’s throat. That would _not_ be a fun conversation with his overly protective sister. He stuttered for a moment before responding to Armin.

“I’m uh, I’m still settling in. I can text you guys about it soon though?” Eren asked weakly. He heard more silence from his blond friend on the other end of the line. Armin sighed.

“Eren, is he hot?” Eren squeaked.

“What makes you say that?” He asked, defensively. Armin chuckled.

“You always get like this when you meet someone hot. I’m with Jean, Mikasa is _probably_ dating Annie. You don’t have to worry about us. What does he look like?”

Eren spent the next 30 minutes gushing his gay heart out to his best friend, from describing the hair on Levi’s head to the way he wore fuzzy socks in the morning instead of slippers. Armin listened intently, asking questions when necessary. Eren hadn’t told Armin about the knife stuff. Armin didn’t need to know that quite yet. Although, Armin was curious about their sexual history.

“We haven’t done anything! I just have a crush.” Eren said, defeated. Armin laughed on the other end.

“You could always try to do some house dates. He seems like he’s at least into you from a physical perspective, right?”

“Yeah, he definitely is.”

“So then, why not go and make a move tonight?” Eren thought for a moment.

“I have law classes tomorrow; I don’t want to fuck it up and have a bad attitude for my first day.” Armin giggled.

“I highly doubt he’s going to deny you. You’re adorable Eren, and from what you tell me, he’s real attractive too. He’s already expressed _some_ interest, so, go get em!” Eren smiled at the encouragement from Armin. Even though he could be an annoying, smart, perceptive son of a bitch sometimes, Eren appreciated every single word that came out of Armin’s mouth. The friends hung up, and Eren slapped on a pair of jeans and a dark green sweatshirt that said “TROST LAW” in white lettering.

He had decided to grow a pair and see if Levi was up for some fun.

Of course, when Eren walked into the living room, the absolute wind got knocked out of him harder than when Jean kicked him in the stomach during soccer practice. Sitting there on the couch was a perfectly pressed Levi in a black suit, with a white shirt, and a black tie, delicately cleaning off one of his pistols. He glanced up at Eren, who was already feeling a little hot under the sweatshirt and red in the face. Levi smirked, which made all of the blood rush to Eren’s nether regions. He looked at the gun, then Levi, then the gun again, before slowly walking towards Levi to sit down next to him. He pulled out his e-cig as he curled up on the chair across from Levi.

“Hey.” Levi said, seemingly making a show of his shiny black weaponry.

“Hey yourself.” Eren said, taking another drag. Levi snorted a bit and got up with his items.

“I’ll put these away, I know you aren’t a fan of them.” Eren watched, heart racing, as Levi picked up his things. If Eren hadn’t been so observant, he would have missed the fact that Levi was cleaning up _painfully slowly,_ almost as if he was begging Eren to say something. Eren opened his mouth, and Levi paused, raising an eyebrow. “What, brat? I’m making sure you don’t have to see them, unless,” He raised his other eyebrow and smirked, “You want to?” Eren curled his lips under his teeth, nodding ever so slightly. Levi walked over behind him and crouched down so his mouth was near Eren’s ear.

“Good boy.”

Eren all but melted right there. He felt a hot breath of air on his neck, and then a wet lick from Levi’s tongue. The tall boy shivered under Levi’s lips, as Levi traced circles onto Eren’s neck.

“God Eren, you’re so beautiful. You’re so beautiful when you’re nervous and scared. You look so helpless and pretty. I would be honored to make you that nervous, hmm?” Levi whispered, voice low and sultry as he took a quick nip to Eren’s neck. His hands wandered down over Eren’s shoulders to rest on the boy’s chest, where Levi noticed how fast and hard his heart was beating. “Don’t be nervous. I’ll keep you safe. If you need to stop, say coffee. I’ll stop immediately.” Levi said, giving Eren’s earlobe a little suck before getting up and grabbing his pistol.

Levi held it out to Eren. “Touch it.” He demanded, to which Eren obliged. It was heavier than he had expected, and it was smooth to the touch. He held it in his hand and traced the edges of the black metal. “It’s a Korean K5 handgun. It’s not loaded.” Levi picked it up and showed Eren the lack of bullets. “Doesn’t mean I can’t hurt you with it.” Eren gulped. Levi moved down to him, crouching in front of him, placing a finger under the boy’s chin and lifting it so that Eren’s big green eyes were looking directly into Levi’s gray ones.

“I know knowing that it’s not loaded takes some of the fun out of it, but I don’t want you to be nervous. If you decide that this is something you’re interested in, then we can discuss other options.” Eren shivered and nodded, reaching out to touch Levi’s face. Levi backed up. “No touching.” Eren whimpered, suddenly very upset at himself for wearing skinny jeans. Levi picked up the gun and gave Eren a very, _very_ light tap to the back of the skull with the gun.

“Floor.” Levi commanded. Eren looked up at him, slightly confused, but slowly moved himself down onto the floor. Levi smiled and pushed Eren onto his back with his foot. He had dress shoes on. Eren hadn’t ever really thought about Levi wearing a suit, but hot _damn_ , he looked good. Eren landed on the ground, messy brown hair framing his blushing face. Levi placed his foot in Eren’s crotch.

“What do you want?” Levi asked, voice lowering as the gray in his eyes began to dissolve into black. Eren opened his mouth and Levi moved his shoe up to turn Eren’s face from side to side before he could speak. “Tch. I won’t do anything unless you tell me what you want. You can sit there and eat my shoe for all I care.” Eren’s cheeks flamed and his entire body felt like fire. He stuttered, trying to think of the right words to say to Levi that wouldn’t make him feel like an absolute bumbling fool.

“I-I want you to hit me.” Eren said, gazing away from Levi. Levi moved the boy’s face back with his foot so that Eren would have to look at him. “I want you to step on me harder, and I want you to hit me.” Levi cocked his head and smiled as he stepped on Eren’s pulsing cock just a bit harder than previously. Eren knew he was holding back. “D-don’t hold back, I can handle it.” Levi smirked and stepped harder before bending down, miraculously somehow _not_ crushing Eren’s dick in the process. Levi must have some serious balance and leg strength to pull that off.

“I’m serious.” Levi stated, caressing Eren’s cheek with his hand. “I’m not going to go in right away and scare you off, even if you want this.” Eren frowned. Levi raised his eyebrows. “Are you giving me attitude?” Levi stood up and lifted his foot off of the tent in Eren’s pants to give him a little kick to the face, which elicited a moan from Eren. Levi chuckled deep in his throat, his own erection throbbing for attention. “You’re filthy, Eren. You really want me to hit you, don’t you?” He crouched over Eren’s chest, putting the gun against the boy’s sternum. “How bad do you want it?”

Eren nearly choked as he tried to tell Levi how bad he wanted it, but his mouth was swiftly invaded by the barrel of Levi’s gun. Eren’s eyes shot open wide, momentarily forgetting that the gun wasn’t loaded, and he was safe. Levi raised an eyebrow, to which Eren nodded. He figured that Levi was going to wait for consent, and _damn._ He wanted this. He wanted Levi.

Levi used the barrel to turn Eren’s face left to right, inspecting every inch of his skin. “Strip.” Levi said, rising from Eren and walking a few steps away. When Eren didn’t immediately get up, Levi grabbed the front of his sweatshirt and brought him to his feet, glaring at him while he repeated, “I said strip you little shit.” He saw Eren’s green eyes fade to black as he swallowed hard. Eren reached down to pull off his sweatshirt, with the shirt underneath in one swoop. Eren watched Levi’s eyes rake over his body before stopping before his jeans. “I said strip. That means everything.” Levi said, moving towards Eren.

Eren had never pulled his pants off faster in his life, his cock springing free. He hadn’t even bothered to take the boxers off separately; they came down with the jeans. Levi chuckled and gave his erection a little tap with the K5. He turned Eren around roughly to slap his ass, which jiggled, much to Levi’s wanton appreciation. He suppressed his own moan as he slapped Eren’s ass again, and watched the delicate skin turn red. Eren had whimpered, so Levi turned him around and shoved him onto the chair. The smaller man straddled the taller, Eren’s bare cock against Levi’s clothed erection. Eren moaned as his whole body tensed up. He watched the rise and fall of Levi’s chest, which was much deeper of a movement than normal, and looked down to see their lengths hard and at attention, rubbing into each other.

Levi rolled his hips a bit, which made Eren throw his head back and close his eyes. Levi slapped him in the face. “Did I fucking say you could close your eyes?” Levi glared at him, roughly grabbing his hair. “Fucking look me in the eyes as I please you. I’m doing you a favor, act like it.” Eren nodded, the heat of Levi’s words and glare going straight to his twitching cock. It had started leaking, which Levi noticed, but purposely did nothing about. No, Levi wanted Eren to have a taste of what he had begged for.

Levi had seen the way he looked when the knife was held to his throat. He couldn’t deny himself either, though, because he had been equally as turned on watching Eren’s big green eyes grow wide with fear. Maybe it was fucked up, but Levi didn’t care. He drove his clothed crotch into Eren’s, holding the boy’s head steady, forcing him to look at Levi. Eren’s face and neck were flushed, and he was trembling. Levi leaned back to admire the tanned body in front of him. Eren was _very_ attractive, and the way his body was responding so honestly to Levi’s actions made Levi want to demolish him. But no, Levi would be patient. He would wait. Eren would have to earn his cock.

“Eren,” Levi started, breath just a bit ragged, “What do you want?” Eren’s lips parted.

“I want your cock, Levi, I want you inside me.” Levi breathed out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he drove his hips harder into Eren’s. He grabbed the boy’s neck with one hand and held the gun under his chin with the other as he deftly rolled his hips over Eren’s, never missing a beat. Eren’s eyes widened, his pulse grew faster, and he started to twitch under Levi’s strong grip.

The triple sensation of being deprived of blood, having a gun to his throat, and having Levi’s cock rubbing against his own was even _better_ than all of those nights Eren had spent dreaming about this moment. He moaned as Levi moved the gun back to his mouth. “I didn’t say you could talk again, brat.” Eren moaned again anyway, Levi’s eyes growing wider. He shoved the barrel deeper into Eren’s mouth, which Eren responded with by gazing at Levi while sucking on the gun like it was a delicious cock. Levi’s hips faltered for a second as he was awestruck at Eren’s innocent face, giving his gun a fucking _blowjob._ He saw a faint smile at the edge of Eren’s lips, and pulled the gun out of his mouth, to which Eren let out a whine in protest. Levi responded by giving Eren a light hit to the side of his head with the barrel. “Get on the fucking floor, on your knees.” Levi growled, nearly jumping off Eren while shoving him to the ground.

Eren hit the ground with a thud and got a kick to the side from Levi, which was harder than the previous ones. Levi had a predatory look on his face, which momentarily _terrified_ Eren, even though he was positive that Levi knew exactly what he was doing. Levi grabbed Eren’s hair and forced the boy’s face against his clothed erection. “See what you do to me? See what you’ve done?” He roughly pulled Eren away, forcing Eren to look up to him as he pushed the barrel into Eren’s cheek. “Fix it.” He growled, undoing his belt and pants as Eren pulled them down, letting Levi spring free from the confines of the fabric. Eren looked up at Levi appreciatively before smiling and taking his _entire_ length down his throat.

Oh yeah, Eren was a filthy motherfucker.

Levi groaned and shoved himself into Eren, hitting the back of his warm throat. Eren gagged, but Levi held him in place as he thrust into the boy’s mouth. He grabbed his belt that he had tossed onto the chair and gave Eren’s back a whack with it. After hearing Eren moan around his cock, he hit Eren again, harder. Tears started to form around the edges of the boy’s eyes, which only heightened Levi’s desire. He pulled the belt up and wrapped it around Eren’s throat, staring into those green eyes as he devilishly smiled and pulled it tighter. Eren’s sucking became more erratic, and Levi’s thrusts became shallower and needier. Eren had started to touch himself, which normally, Levi wouldn’t allow, but he let it slide. Watching the pleasure on Eren’s face was worth more than seeing his face in suffering.

Levi shuddered as Eren took him deeper, his nose bumping against the coarse hair at the base of Levi’s cock. There was spit and tears covering the younger boy’s face, and Levi loved it. Levi loved it so much, that he was fully prepared to cover the back of Eren’s throat in his cum. “Fuck, Eren,” Levi said, as Eren winked and started swirling his tongue and deepthroating Levi at the same time. Levi’s eyes rolled back into his head as he tried to think about the last time he had a blowjob this satisfactory. “Eren, I’m going to cum in your throat, and-and you’re going to swallow every drop.” Levi tried to order as Eren moaned around his length and continued to give Levi everything he desired. Seeing Eren wink had been the end of him, and he knew it. He was a cheeky motherfucker, so Levi was determined to make him choke on his cum. With a final jerk on the belt and a whack to the side of Eren’s head with the butt of the K5, Levi groaned and pulled Eren’s head as close to his body as possible, releasing everything into Eren’s throat.

The older man saw the tears in Eren’s eyes, as he tried desperately to take all of Levi’s orgasm into his mouth. He moaned, cheeks flushed, and started to shudder into his own release. Levi pulled Eren’s head away from his cock, letting it lewdly pop out. Eren’s lips were swollen and bruised, but he held out his tongue to prove that he had eaten Levi’s “gift.” Levi bit his bottom lip and took a glance at the sticky white liquid covering his dress slacks. He threw the gun behind him on the chair, removed the belt from Eren’s neck, and bent down to pick him up and give him a kiss. Their lips collided, and Eren’s mouth tasted way too salty for Levi’s preference, but it didn’t stop him from lovingly licking around the inside of Eren’s mouth. Levi carried him bridal style to the bathroom, where he turned on the bathtub and sat on the toilet seat with Eren in his lap.

Those big green eyes gazed up at Levi like he was God incarnate, and it made Levi’s heart skip three beats. He snuggled Eren closer and gave him kisses on his forehead, and felt the boy’s arms wrapping around his body. He cuddled Eren and rocked him back and forth, before reaching down to touch the water and test the temperature. He pulled away from Eren momentarily. “Do you want bubbles or a bath bomb?” He asked, kissing Eren’s forehead. “You did so good, Eren. You’re so good. You deserve this.” He continued to rock Eren until he was ready to respond.

“I want a bath bomb.” Eren squeaked out, reaching his lips up to Levi’s again. Levi obliged, kissed Eren, and stood up to put him down into the bathtub.

“What color?” Levi asked, as he rummaged around in the cabinet. Eren was settling into the hot water.

“Blue.” Levi smiled and grabbed a blue one with gold sparkles and handed it to Eren.

“This one is my favorite too.” Levi stripped down next to Eren and climbed into the bathtub with him. It was a bit awkward, as it wasn’t a very _large_ bathtub per say, but it warmed his heart to be able to share a bath with Eren after their play. He settled in behind his roommate, petting his hair and cuddling him close. “You were so good for me Eren, so good.” Eren leaned back into Levi and dropped the bath bomb into the hot water.

The sweet aroma filled the bathroom as Levi cuddled Eren, whispering words of affirmation and praises to the boy as he relaxed into the older man. Eren was smiling, which was good. “Eren, did you have fun?” Levi asked in earnest. Eren hadn’t really said much, which was to be expected. This was his first time (Levi assumed,) doing this type of play, and it wasn’t often that the one taking the brunt of the “abuse” was talkative after. Eren nodded.

“I really did.” He said quietly, hands playing in the water. “Sorry for being so quiet, I really did have fun. It was better than any of the scenarios I imagined.” Eren laughed. “That was embarrassing, you didn’t hear that.” Levi gave him a kiss on the shoulder. “Thank you. That was…. That was seriously the best orgasm I’ve had in my life, and the most aroused I’ve ever been too. That was amazing, it was everything I had hoped and more.” Levi snuggled into Eren, kissing his shoulders and neck.

“I’m so glad, Eren. You were so good for me.” Eren turned his head to kiss Levi on the forehead, where he smiled.

“Hey, Levi?” Eren asked, playing with the miniature bubbles from the bath bomb. Levi “hmmed” him. “Next time, do you think…” Eren trailed off, before looking back at Levi and giving him another kiss to the forehead. “Next time, I want you to have a knife. A real one.” He kissed Levi’s forehead again and slunk down into the water further, looking up at the older man above him. Levi’s eyes were wide, a smile sneaking across his face.

“Oh yeah?” Levi asked, running his fingers through Eren’s hair. Eren nodded and closed his eyes.

“Yeah, I kinda want you to cut me open.” Levi whipped his head up and furrowed his brow. “S-sorry, that’s really weird.” Eren said, blushing. Levi shook his head and caressed Eren’s face.

“It’s not weird, that’s really hot. I’m not going to cut you open completely though, I don’t want to hurt you.” Eren smiled. “But, we will do some knifeplay. There’s a lot of things I want to do with you.” Levi kissed the boy spider-man style from above him, and slunk down into the water himself. “I’m so glad you moved in.”

“Me too, Levi. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa i hope my smut is good. i'm really _really_ trying here, so please, send me a message and let me know if the writing is up to par!
> 
> so, my love for guns has always been there, which is weird bc i think actually shooting people is cowardly. i just think they're gorgeous, and playing girlsfrontline certainly did _not_ help. K5 is a korean handgun, and the GFL girl is real cute. i know guns arent everyone's forte, but idk. i feel eren on this kink on a spiritual level
> 
> [tumblr](https://crumb961.tumblr.com/)


	5. just a drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi waits patiently for Eren to arrive home from class, and Eren makes sure that Levi gets compensated for the wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a horrible cold call in crim today and i was too angsty to write actual plot for my other fic, SO we have BLOOD in this chapter! so again, if you managed to make it this far, hats off to you. it's minor so far because they're still learning :3 also treading into possible drug territory soon just for some additional _experience enhancements_ and no it isnt viagra these are actually fun drugs

Levi had tucked Eren into bed that night, making sure all of his soft blankets were snuggled up close to his body. He also double checked that Eren was snuggling his puppy underneath the comforter. The roommates had spent the new few hours after their bath eating Levi’s fish tacos and watching anime on the couch together. Levi was so proud of Eren, for how well he had done. Eren had been very appreciative, and after their bath together, was right back to his spunky self. Levi couldn’t have been happier with this arrangement.

Levi trailed kisses on the boy’s forehead as he whispered a goodnight into his ear. The older man made sure to close the door behind him extra gently. He slid on the hardwood floors in his fuzzy socks, making his way to the kitchen to clean everything up before he made some late-night trades. Quietly, he grabbed all of the dishes, making sure that they were absolutely, one _hundred_ percent spotless. Levi would have it no other way in his house, everything had to be kept clean.

After the kitchen was satisfactory, Levi plopped down on the couch with his laptop, checking out the numbers that his economics degree helped him decipher. He made a few quick trades, checked his own bitcoin wallet, considered calling Hanji about any upcoming plans to have a “lit” night, but then decided against it when he thought about Eren. The kid was just way too pure. As much as Levi wanted to introduce him to the wonderful world of designer research chemicals, he would have to hold off for a bit. The law school thing also bothered him; did they drug test at law school? Fuck if Levi knew, he hadn’t had that high of hopes for himself after college.

He scrolled through various marketplaces before feeling his eyelids grow heavy. It was only 11PM, but he suddenly remembered that it was Eren’s first day of classes tomorrow. Levi tapped his pen to the rim of his glasses, a movement that most people despised, but Levi found wonderfully pleasing. _I’ll make him breakfast. I hope he has a good day._ The black haired, pastel goth beauty jumped up from the couch, shut his laptop, and headed off to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Despite the thin skin under his eyes, Levi took to great lengths to keep his skin, nails, hair, and teeth healthy. He really did prioritize taking care of himself. As he brushed his teeth with his fancy Sonicare toothbrush, he looked around the bathroom, that familiar cold feeling coming back in his teeth. See, the bathroom and his bedroom were set up in such a way for the ultimate experience on certain weekends. Soft carpets, colorful lights, neat patterns were all a requirement. It was all subtle enough that the average person wouldn’t notice, but Levi had long been considered the master of the trip room. He finished with his toothbrush and headed for his bedroom, which was equally impressive.

He had a nice, neat, queen size bed with plenty of fluffy blankets and pillows. He had a plush gray rug in the middle of his floor, a remote RGB LED strip across the corners of his ceiling, one of those lamps with the mirror and circles on his dresser, and a couple of strange surreal paintings on his walls. Once again, plain enough, but far more interesting when your brain dumped all of its serotonin for six hours.

The clothes came off and were tossed in the hamper in the closet. Levi slid into bed, shivering as his sensitive skin hit the silky sheets under his plush blankets. He turned to set an alarm on his phone for 6 tomorrow, to make sure he was awake when Eren was. He definitely _didn’t_ want to miss his roommate’s first day. He looked around the room again and felt the blanket with his hands. _It’s been a couple months, I guess I can ask Hanji when her next day off is. Maybe I’ll see when Eren is away for class._ He typed out a quick message to Hanji, asking what her schedule was for the next two months, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

“Morning, beautiful.” Levi called from the kitchen as Eren did his morning dash to the bathroom. Why the kid didn’t piss before bed, Levi would never understand. He was making fried egg sandwiches and already had a fresh pot of coffee brewed for Eren. Levi had even splurged on caramel beans, discovering that Eren liked them after checking out the writing on the iced coffee cup he threw out after moving in. Was Levi a stalker? No, but he did have stalker-like tendencies. Maybe he was a bit weird. He shrugged to himself as he flipped over the sandwich in the pan, breathing in the welcoming breakfast aroma. Once the sandwich was tanned to his liking, Levi placed it on a clean plate with some grapes, poured a coffee with cashew milk, and placed out Eren’s Juul next to the plate. He bent down to eye level to make sure everything was set just perfectly for Eren.

“Oh wow, Levi, you didn’t have to do all this!” Eren said, beaming. “This is so nice of you!” Levi gave him a soft smile and brought his own coffee cup to his lips, same trademark cigarette in his other hand.

“Don’t worry about it. I know you have class today, and I wanted to make sure you felt like a million bucks going in there. God knows you’ll need it with all those rich freaks.” Eren choked on his sandwich that he was shoving into his face at an unholy speed. He swallowed what Levi determined was most certainly a half-chewed bite of sandwich.

“I hope they aren’t all rich assholes. I know most of them will be, but…” Eren trailed off, grabbing that sweet hit of morning menthol, “I worry, yanno? I don’t think I fit in very well.” Levi nodded and took another sip. “Is this caramel?” Eren asked, holding up the mug to Levi, who smirked from beneath the cup. Eren smiled and drunk it appreciatively. Levi cleared his throat.

“How often do you have classes?” He asked, blowing out some smoke. “Is it multiple a day?” Eren pulled out his phone and tapped about the screen, looking for that damned screenshot of his schedule. He zoomed in, because no school website is mobile friendly, and recited his schedule to his roommate.

“I basically have two on Mondays and Wednesdays, one on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and one additional one on Friday. That one is like, four hours.” He frowned at Levi. “I’ll get home around 2 on Mondays and Wednesdays, 3 on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and 1 on Friday. It’s an 8AM on Friday, oh god. Why? Why do they do this?” Eren banged his forehead on the granite countertop of the bar. Levi walked over to pat his head.

“At least you won’t be there all day, yeah?” Eren nodded. Levi patted his head again and bit his lip. He’d have to wake up early with Eren every morning if he wanted to see him. He was positive that law school was going to be a ton of studying as well.

Eren continued to eat, with little conversational phrases being thrown in between appreciative bites of the egg sandwich. Levi’s heart melted every time he smiled. _Those stupid eyes, christ._ They were so wide and full of wonder. Levi rolled his eyes back into his head, hoping that he’d be lucky enough to see them grow black with desire after Eren’s day of classes. Eren stopped eating.

“Are you okay?” Levi snapped back to reality.

“I’m fine.”

“Whatcha thinking about?”

“You.” Eren’s eyes got wide.

“Me?” He squeaked, taking a baby sip of the caramel coffee. Levi nodded.

“Just thinking about what I’ll do to you when you get back from class is all.” A smirk appeared on his soft lips as he downed the last of his coffee and put out his cigarette. This morning he was wearing a big soft gray shirt with an abstract pattern in yellow on the front, his hair up in his little topknot to keep it out of his eyes, and his big glasses perched on his delicate nose so he could see. Yeah, his eyes fucking sucked, but that wasn’t going to keep him from living his life. No pants, of course, because who the hell wore pants in their own house?

“Please, _please_ don’t tempt me, I really don’t need to be horny during all of my classes.” Eren groaned and stuck his tongue out at Levi. The older roommate walked over to Eren and ran his slender fingers through his brown hair. He gazed into Eren’s eyes through his lowered lids, gray irises peeking from beneath thick, black eyelashes. Eren blushed.

“I think you will be anyway. You’re a little shit, and I know you’ll be daydreaming about having a knife pressed against your neck. You’ll be in class,” Levi leaned his head back and closed his eyes with a smile, “You’ll be in class just begging your imagination to let you be while your subconscious wishes you were answering my every command. You’ll be wishing you were at home, under my foot, obeying me. Oh, Eren,” Levi’s voice lowered, “I cannot wait to see the blood run down your chest. Please do me a favor and hydrate today so it runs better, yeah?” Levi winked and collected Eren’s plate, bringing it to the sink. He heard Eren groan.

“This is exactly what I was talking about!” Eren yelled, stomping back to his room to get dressed. Levi chuckled to himself as he cleaned up. He grabbed another cigarette and turned on NPR while he wiped down the kitchen, and waved goodbye to Eren when he stormed out of the house with his backpack. Levi rolled his eyes. _Eren is such a drama queen._

For the rest of the day, Levi just lazed around, made some notes on his stocks, and watched the news. He had drank more coffee and tea than any human being should for the day, anxiously checking the time for Eren to return. Was he needy? Maybe. He bit his bottom lip, wishing someone would pay attention to him. He texted Hanji back, who said she had Friday and Saturday off next week. Levi hummed to himself as he went back to his online markets, looking for a few choice items. After about 30 minutes and a bunch of encryption, he was down about $500 USD but would be making up for it in experience. Hanji and him talked on the phone for a bit, but Hanji had to get to the fish tanks, so Levi went to his room and started to lay out the things he wanted to use on Eren today.

A couple of knives, maybe a gun, maybe his M1911? No, he pulled out his Rex Zero instead, running his fingers along the smooth edges. He disliked how the bottom half was a gold color, but he decided that it would do. He pulled out both his anodized fake butterfly knife and his very real, very sharp curved blade silver neck knife. It was small, but Levi knew Eren would like it. It was thin enough that if Eren really did want Levi to draw blood, it would be safe. Just in case, Levi started to boil some water and chucked the knife into the pot. He ambled around the house before going back to his room and grabbing some of his soft rope. Would Eren prefer black? Or pink maybe? No, Levi’s hand reached to the back of his drawer and pulled out a beautiful emerald green bundle of rope. It was thin and soft, perfect for Eren’s delicate skin. Levi’s mouth filled with saliva at the mental image of the green rope matching Eren’s green eyes.

Like a dog hearing their owner return, Levi whipped his head up and walked out of his room to say hello to Eren, hearing the key in the lock.

“So? How was it?” Levi asked, scooting towards Eren on his socked feet. Eren giggled.

“It was really good actually. We don’t have much homework yet, which is nice, but it definitely is going to be a ton of work. I really like Dr. Ral, she’s super nice. Dr. Shadis is not so nice.” Eren rubbed the back of his neck, feeling goosebumps as he felt Levi’s gaze of steel boring into his body.

“Eren.” Levi said, bringing his pupils to Eren’s. Eren’s eyes grew wider, his eyebrows moving towards up his hairline.

“Yes Levi?”

“I have a surprise for you.” That was all it took for Eren to throw his backpack in his room before immediately coming back to Levi. Levi smirked and lifted his chin to look at Eren. “Go into my room and pick out a toy.” Eren’s cheeks tinged pink as he hurried to Levi’s bedroom. Levi followed, slowly, but steadily, grabbing the sterilized metal from the kitchen.

Eren’s mouth was in a sinfully cute little “o” shape as he held his hand in the air over the assortment Levi had pulled out for him. He couldn’t decide, the knife was gorgeous, but _oh,_ so were the guns. “Pick.” He heard from behind him, Levi’s voice low and sultry. Eren bit his lip in hesitation, which was the wrong move.

Before he knew it, he was pushed down on the bed, miraculously away from the weapons, with Levi’s entire bodyweight on top of him. Levi’s nose was a hair’s length away from Eren’s, and the two men’s eyes met in a gaze of dominance. Of course, Levi won. Eren felt cool metal sneaking up his shirt and his heartrate began to increase.

“Do you know how _fucking_ long I waited for you to come home? You’re such a brat, you made me wait _hours_ to see your perky little ass. Take them off.” Levi said, standing up and inspecting the blade of a knife that was actually _very_ real. Eren’s entire body was hot, and he was already hard. Having Levi that close to him, feeling his warm body against his own, was just too good. Eren pulled off his shirt and his jeans, hesitating but eventually pulling off his boxers as well. Levi pushed him back onto the bed, where Eren saw the black head of hair lower down to the floor.

Levi placed himself between Eren’s legs, which were hanging off of the edge. He took his little neck knife and used the flat sides to encourage Eren’s legs open. Eren let out a whimper at the cold metal, to which Levi threatened to push the sharpest edge into the boy’s inner thigh. Eren put a hand inside his mouth, trying not to moan as Levi used his other hand to stroke up and down his legs. The older man began to lick from the Eren’s knee to his groin, eyes fixed on Eren’s the whole time. The younger boy’s legs started to twitch at Levi’s warm tongue, where Levi gave one of his quads a slap in return for his unwelcome movement.

“No twitching.” He said, as he bit into the soft, squishy skin near Eren’s crotch. Eren whined and used every ounce of energy he had left to keep himself from grabbing Levi’s hair and forcing his pink lips down onto his aching cock. Levi was so calm while doing this, it was astounding. Eren reached and experimental hand down to Levi’s hair, hoping he wouldn’t notice.

But he did. He slapped Eren’s hands away and pushed him back on the bed, slapping him in the face. “Did I say you could _fucking_ touch me? No, I didn’t. You’ll get to touch me when you show me you’re ready.” Eren nodded, pupils saucers, drooling out of the side of his mouth. Levi’s slaps felt so disturbingly _good._ He lazily rolled his head to the side in bliss as Levi’s hand trailed up his body with the smooth metal surface. Levi’s other hand shot up to Eren’s chin, as he grabbed it and forced Eren to look at him again. He pulled the knife further up, breathing heavy as he traced the sharp edge on Eren’s soft skin.

Oh, how he _wished_ he could just give Eren a little slice. Eren’s pretty face and neck were splotchy and red, his cock was leaking all over his own stomach. He had spit coming out of the crease between his lips, and his hands were neatly placed above his head in obedience. Levi licked his bottom lip and bit it, hard, hoping to draw the tiniest bit of blood to see if Eren might be up for it. However, Eren was still a little squirmy, which needed to be fixed. Levi climbed on top of Eren, pulled off his shirt, revealing his own rock hard erection nested neatly in light pink satin panties. Eren’s breath hitched in his throat as he ogled the beautiful man in front of him.

Levi’s skin was so soft and pale, his nipples were a perfect peachy pink, small and at attention. He had no hair on his chest, only a trail of black disappearing underneath the smooth pink fabric concealing what Eren wanted most. Levi took off his glasses and threw them down with his shirt, reaching to grab a wad of green… rope? Eren gasped. Rope.

Levi shoved the knife up against Eren’s delicate neck with one hand while observing the green mess in his other hand. He glanced down at Eren, panting and horny, and smirked from the corner of his lips. “Oh yeah? Do you want to be tied up like a little whore, Eren? Do you want me to immobilize you?” Eren nodded, breathing heavier. His cock was twitching at Levi’s smooth and sultry tone, dripping precum onto his stomach. He yearned for Levi’s warm hand on his length, but he knew that the game was almost, if not, more exciting than the act itself. Levi snorted and moved off of him, eliciting the slightest of whines from Eren. Levi slapped him in the face again. “Do you want me to hit you with my gun? Because I won’t hesitate if you continue to give me attitude.” Eren nodded, secretly wishing that Levi would pick it up and shove it inside him.

Yep, he had made it to that point.

The thought of feeling the cold, slick metal in his tight, warm hole sent his mind spiraling in ecstasy. Levi chuckled and picked up the Rex Zero, twirling it on his fingers. He leaned to Eren’s neck, nipping at it and breathing hot breaths of air underneath his ears. “You nasty bitch, you want this inside you? You really want me to stick my gun up your tight little asshole? You’re disgusting Eren.” Levi licked up Eren’s neck to up behind his ear, where he took a sharp bite of the cartilage. “I love how filthy you are.” Eren couldn’t contain a moan anymore, and he took the whack to the back of the head as collateral for his disobedience. He looked at Levi and licked his lips.

“You’re going to have to make me stop if you don’t want the attitude.” Levi’s breath hitched in his throat, and Eren saw the twitch of his cock underneath the silk. Levi jumped further onto the bed, dragging Eren with him.

“On your knees.” Levi ordered, watching Eren’s twitching dick drip clear fluid all over his comforter. Watching it bob up and down every time he spoke was so _fucking_ hot, and it made Levi’s heart race. Eren sat up with his ass on his heels, to which Levi shoved the front of his face into the comforter from behind him. He leaned down into Eren’s ear, giving it another hard bite. “Don’t you dare move while I tie you up,” Levi said, breath ragged, “I will make you regret ever breathing if you move.” Eren moaned and Levi shoved the sharp edge of his knife into Eren’s cheek, causing the boy’s eyes to widen and a squeal to emerge from his lips. Levi stopped breathing as his eyes filled with lust, his brain becoming muddy with the thoughts of poking just the tiniest hole into Eren’s smooth, tan skin. He pushed harder, hearing Eren gasp.

He looked down into Eren’s eyes, where tears were forming in the corners. _Oh god,_ Levi couldn’t handle it. He was so _fucking_ cute when he was fearing for his life. Eren gave him a little nod, and Levi pressed just a tiny bit harder, both men gasping when a drop of warm red ran down Eren’s cheek. The boy’s breathing got heavier, and Levi had to take a moment to calm himself down. Eren looked sinful, blood dripping down his cheek, ass in the air. Levi shook his head. “Gorgeous.” He backed off from Eren, holding the back of his head to keep his face down into the mattress as he finally picked up the rope. He untwisted it deftly, and hiked up Eren’s calf to his thigh, where he wrapped the rope around to bind the two leg portions together. Eren started to whine, his erection leaking with a trail of clear fluid down to a small puddle on Levi’s bed. Levi groaned as he palmed at his own throbbing cock through his panties, trying to hold it together.

Levi repeated the action with the other leg, binding the two portions together with a couple pretty wraps and a zig zag pattern. He brought the two ropes together, twisting them around Eren’s chest and under his armpits, finally circling lightly around the boy’s neck, and coming back to above his ass, where Levi crisscrossed them into an X shape and attached the ends to the wraps on his legs. He chuckled as he admired his work. If Eren moved too much, he would catch his neck, but the way the ropes were crossed, it would only cut off blood flow from the sides and not hurt the boy’s windpipe. _As it should be._

“If you move, brat, these ropes will choke you. Be a good boy and be patient with me.” Levi purred, giving Eren’s ass a hard slap and a whack with his gun. Eren moaned into the comforter, legs shaking. Levi watched as Eren’s entrance twitched, just _begging_ to be spread open. Levi licked his lips and popped open a bottle of lube, drizzling it over Eren’s ass. Eren shuddered at the sudden cold fluid, and then moaned at the feeling of warm fingers rubbing it into the sensitive area. Levi’s skilled fingers traced the ring of muscle, gray eyes lusting over every single clench. He teased Eren, by just dipping the tip of his finger in, opening him up every so slightly. Eren gasped and let out a whimper, moving his ass back and forth.

Levi slapped him on the ass again and shoved his entire middle finger into Eren, which caused Eren’s head to attempt to push itself down to muffle a scream into the comforter. Unfortunately, he was held back by the ropes, which he struggled against for a second, forgetting they were there. He was trapped. He felt Levi chuckle behind him as another hand snuck up underneath him, tracing his stomach with that sharp edge again. Eren stopped breathing for a moment, taking in every tingle as the blade dragged across the goosebumps forming on his skin. Levi pressed a little harder, just a _little_ harder, until he heard a moan come out of Eren’s lips and another struggle against the ropes. He had given Eren just a little bit more of what he had wanted. Levi dropped the knife on the bed, seeing a new drop of bright red blood on the tip of the blade. Levi shuddered and curled his finger inside Eren, looking to find that little ball of pleasure.

When Eren made a gargling noise and struggled against the ropes again, Levi knew he had found it. “Stay still, Eren, this will be so much easier for you.” Levi whispered hoarsely, dripping more lube onto Eren’s already slicked up hole to prepare him for a second finger. He was _so_ tight, _so warm._ Levi stifled his own moan as two of his fingers disappeared inside Eren. He felt his roommate trembling underneath him, trying not to struggle against the ropes but also trying not to cum from the abuse on his prostate. Levi bit his lip and added a third finger, curling them in appreciation as he heard Eren cry out. “Do you want me?” Levi asked, pulling off his silky panties and rolling a condom onto his thick, throbbing cock. The older man had a brief moment of wondering if he would fit inside Eren, but the thought was interrupted by Eren's choked voice.

“Levi, p-please,” Eren choked out, tears streaming down his precious little face, green eyes squeezed closed, blood still running down his flushed cheeks. “Please f-fuck me, oh god, L-levi I want you, I want you inside me so bad, p-please give me everything.” Levi slapped his ass as hard as he could and lined himself up near Eren’s heat. Levi breathed in, preparing himself. He dripped more lube onto both himself and Eren, scissored his fingers a few more times, and pulled them out.

“Are you ready brat?” Eren nodded. “I asked if you were ready, speak to me.” Eren whined.

“I-I’m ready Levi, I’m ready for you.” Levi shuddered, knowing that as soon as he entered Eren he would pretty much be done for.

“Breathe out for me,” He said, shoving his cock inside Eren as he heard the breath leave the boy’s lips. “Fuck! Fuck Eren, your ass is so _fucking_ tight, holy _fuck._ ” Levi cursed, trying to keep himself from shaking as Eren clenched around him. He reflexively gave Eren's ass a slap, watching it jiggle as it turned bright red. Eren had started to cry, from both pain and pleasure, as Levi’s length split him open. He had been prepared, had wanted this, but he didn’t realize how fucking _big_ Levi was. Eren felt Levi shake behind him, grabbing onto the boy’s hips with his strong hands. “Don’t _fucking_ move that hot little ass of yours, I swear to God.” Levi breathed out, moving ever so slightly to get Eren used to the sensation.

His black hair was slicked with sweat, and he was pleased he had opted for the topknot today as he started to move his hips further back before ramming his cock deeper into Eren. The boy’s screams were so loud, he had fistfuls of the comforter in his hands as he cried out every time Levi thrust into him again. “Ehh, L-Levi, I’m going to cum,” Eren moaned as Levi’s dick lined up perfectly with his prostate. His eyes peeled open wide as Levi pounded into his ass and slapped him at the same time, forcing his throbbing erection to erupt sticky white fluid. Eren shook underneath Levi, his muscles clenching around Levi’s cock. Levi groaned and stuttered, giving it a few more thrusts, before grabbing a fistful of Eren’s hair and pulling his head up and choking him while he came, dick throbbing inside Eren. Levi rode out his orgasm while buried in Eren, and pulled himself out, tying and tossing the condom to the floor.

He gave Eren’s ass trails of kisses as he untied him, rubbing the skin where the ropes were. Luckily, he hadn’t tied Eren too tight and had used his softest rope, so Eren hadn’t been in any danger of permanent marks. He massaged the boy’s legs, giving him kisses all the way. The ropes fell from Eren’s frame, and Levi pulled him back into him, where he licked the blood away from his cheek and kissed him gently, wrapping his arms around his lover. Eren’s body melted into Levi, both breathing heavy and hot. Eren’s hand found Levi’s, and he intertwined their fingers together. Eren looked up at Levi with those gorgeous green saucers, and kissed Levi gently on the lips.

“Eren, you are so beautiful.” Levi said, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “You did so well again, I’m so proud of you.” Eren loosened up in Levi’s arms, his muscles finally relaxing from his session of play. Levi kissed his shoulders and carried him to the bathroom again, running the bathtub for them. He turned on the purple lights on the way in. “Do you want a candle today?” He asked Eren, lightly kissing his forehead. Eren nodded.

“Please, and can I have bubbles today?” He asked, voice still a little shaky. Levi smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Of course, anything for you.” He held Eren close as he grabbed a lighter from the drawer. Levi was much stronger than his small frame would lead one to believe, and Eren was much lighter for how tall he was. He hoisted the boy up with ease, setting his ass on the edge of the vanity while he lit a vanilla candle. He looked lovingly into Eren’s eyes and kissed his lips, Eren’s hands finding their way into Levi’s hair. Levi pulled him closer, kissing him deeper, gently opening up his lips with his tongue. Eren went about exploring Levi’s mouth as Levi picked him up again and lowered him into the warm bath water. He pulled away, gave Eren a kiss on the head, and started to talk,

“I’m getting bubbles for you, is the water temperature okay?” Eren nodded appreciatively as Levi came back with a bottle for bubble baths. He handed it to Eren, who liberally poured almost half the bottle into the tub. Levi climbed in behind Eren again and pulled the boy close.

He really liked Eren.

They closed their eyes as they snuggled into each other, both enjoying the warmth and company. Eren turned up to Levi, eyes bright and excited.

“Thank you again, that was… that was fucking awesome.” Eren said, laughing. Levi laughed and smiled, happy that Eren was so comfortable this time. “I don’t know how you did it, you tied me up and it didn’t hurt. That was some voodoo shit Levi, I’m addicted.” Levi laughed harder and ran his fingers through Eren’s hair. “I want to do everything with you Levi.” Eren said, leaning his head into Levi’s chest. Levi leaned down and kissed the messy, sweaty brown hair.

“You will. We’ll explore some other things when you’re ready.” Eren nodded.

“I really like the baths.” He said, grabbing the bubbles in his hands.

Eren was just too _fucking cute._ Levi’s heart melted into a puddle inside his chest as he watched the object of his affection and deviant sexual fantasies play with the holographic soap. He snuggled into Eren.

“I’m so glad, Eren. I really like you.” Eren smiled.

“I like you too, Levi. I really like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, please let me know how my writing is! i probably have plenty of mistakes in here, as i kinda just word vomit and then give it a once over. i hope you guys like it :>
> 
> also idk why im obsessed with levi smoking real cigs? i just really like the aesthetic, i dont even like the smell of cigs tbh, it just looks hot. nicotine is more enjoyable than people give it so eren yes, does have a juul, and yes, is a complete tool
> 
> [tumblr](https://crumb961.tumblr.com)


	6. a different kind of drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *recreational drug use chapter*
> 
> ever wonder what it feels like to be on LSD? eren did, so, he did it
> 
> *if recreational drug use isn't your thing, the only real plot point is at the end after a break! i hope all of you came here knowing about the writing about recreational drug use tho as well, because i did put it up front*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me forever to write because i was so adamant on getting it perfect, and i know it isnt totally perfect but goddamnit i hope all of you people who are curious love it

Eren dropped his heavy as hell bookbag onto the floor with a loud “thunk.” He looked around the apartment, but he didn’t see anyone around. It looked like Levi was out for the day. So, like any good law school student, he made himself a cup of coffee and cracked open his contracts textbook. The work was boring, and it took a long time to complete, but Eren found the intricacies fascinating. He also knew now to _always_ read the terms and conditions.

The warmth of his coffee spread into his stomach as he swallowed it, remembering that he hadn’t really eaten much today. _Ugh. Eating is such a pain._ Tan hands opened the fridge, to find nothing but a couple of apples and some eggs. Looks like neither Levi nor him had been shopping in quite some time. Eren let out a sigh and grabbed an apple as he heard the key in the door.

“Levi, we need food.” Eren pouted as Levi came in, Hanji right behind him. Eren waved and smiled. “Is this your friend who works with the fish?” Her eyes brightened immediately, and the taller girl wrapped her arms around Levi’s roommate, much to his frustration and Eren’s happiness.

“Nice to meet you! Levi has told me _so_ much about you!” She said, winking and wiggling her eyebrows that were hidden by auburn bangs and glasses. “Levi told me how cute you were, but I had to come see it for myself.” Eren blushed. Levi scoffed.

“Seriously? God, shitty glasses, don’t rat me out.” Levi’s silver eyes rolled and he opened up the fridge himself, to be met with disappointment.

“We have no food, we need to go shopping.” Eren piped up. “I can go by myself if you want?” Eren offered. Hanji looked at Levi, Levi looked at Hanji, and then Eren.

“Let’s all go together, yeah?” Hanji said, hugging both boys. Levi squirmed out of her grasp, but Eren embraced it. It was nice to see someone other than Levi, even though Eren _really liked Levi._ It was getting to the point where it was closer to love than like, but he had to continually remind himself that they were really only roommates with benefits, even though Levi pampered him after every one of their sessions.

A shiver ran down the boy’s spine as he thought about their activities the night before. Eren had been desperate, and Levi had a bad day at work, so Eren got everything his little heart desired. They had amped it up a bit with much rougher physical play. It wasn’t even cute anymore, it was pretty much Eren wanting to be beat to a pulp by Levi and then fucked senseless.

The boy took a moment to think about what they would do tonight, it was Friday, so neither of them had anything to do tomorrow. Eren had been thinking, no, _dreaming_ about Levi kicking him in the ribcage, and wanted that dream to come through. He could only imagine how it would feel to be put into place by Levi, to be naked and shivering under his dress shoe. Eren wanted to feel the pressure of the bottom of his foot on his aching cock, threatening to pop it while he was gagged and bound on the floor of the living room. Levi’s devilish smile haunted his every waking second as Eren thought of the lust-filled eyes that his roommate adorned when he was horny.

It was a truly magical experience, seeing Levi go from a pastel princess to an absolute master of sadism. It truly was even better when he was in dress wear, it was hot as hell to see Levi shoving him down in business professional. Eren’s breathing got quicker as his imagination ran wild while looking into the living room, thinking about being flipped over on the couch so his head was hanging down in Levi’s crotch while Levi fucked his pretty little pink mouth. The older man had taken it upon himself to surprise Eren from around the corner and hold him down until he relented for kisses; to “accidentally” drag a knife blade a little too close to his body. Every time it was just as exciting; every time his dick got just as hard. Eren really wanted to drink Levi’s cum in his coffee as creamer, and he considered asking his roommate every morning, but chickened out every time.

“Earth to Eren, hello?” Hanji said, waving her hand in front of his big green eyes, pupils dilated. Hanji looked into his eyes. “Are you high or just horny?” She asked earnestly, earning an irritated grunt from Levi, who was very impatiently waiting to leave. Eren shook his head and came back to reality.

“What? No, I’m fine.” He nervously rubbed his forearm. Hanji snickered.

“I know what you and Levi do, you don’t have to hide it.” She smiled big and bright. Eren, looking tomato red, just shook his head and hid behind his hands.

“ _Ugh,_ it’s so embarrassing!” Levi snorted and slapped his ass.

“Let’s go brat, or else you’ll never get food.” Eren groaned and followed behind.

“Yes master.”

That made Hanji laugh _very_ hard.

* * *

Hanji was a horrible driver. And not just regular bad, but so bad that Eren thought barrel rolling out of her giant SUV would be safer than sitting in the back seat while she took turns at 55mph. Who does that? Hanji does. Levi was so calm up front, just scrolling through his phone. By the time they got to the grocery store, Eren had whiplash and motion sickness. He was just thankful to feel his feet on solid ground. Of course, Hanji and Levi were totally fine and grabbed a cart.

“What are you guys getting?” Eren asked, holding in a wet burp. Levi shrugged.

“Whatever I want, I guess. Do you want anything specific for dinner this week?” He asked, gray eyes kind and inviting, despite the lack of a smile on his pale lips. Eren smiled.

“Whatever you make is always delicious, I have no preference.”

“Just no meatloaf or lasagna, right?” Eren fake gagged. “No problem.” Levi said with a smirk. Hanji had run off somewhere in the produce department, probably to check out how large the eggplants were this season. She hadn’t stopped talking about them the entire way here. Levi had been oddly quiet. Eren occupied the silence by looking for the moldy strawberry packages and putting them off to the side so that nobody else had to suffer.

“What the hell are you doing?” Levi asked, coming over while pushing the cart. He looked so cute. He was wearing a big white t-shirt and cute black shorts with some white platform sneakers, his hair was up, and he even wore his glasses out. Just precious. Eren’s heart grew looking at his roommate.

“I’m moving the moldy ones.” Levi raised an eyebrow.

“Why?” Eren shrugged.

“Because nobody deserves to suffer through that. I put them off to the side so that nobody grabs them.” The corner of Levi’s mouth turned up in a little smile.

“God, you’re so cute. Stop being so fucking cute in the store. I won’t be able to contain myself.” Eren bit his lip and followed behind Levi, who had been surprised by a barrage of grapes spilling out of Hanji’s arms.

“They’re in season!!” She exclaimed, way too happily. Levi looked at the grapes, and then looked at her, narrowing his eyes.

“They’re just grapes, Hanj. Grapes. They’re always in season.” Hanji shook her head and poked Levi’s forehead.

“These are the modified cotton candy grapes. They taste like cotton candy, and they’re not in season as often. So, shut your pretty little face hole, and thank me because you’ll enjoy them later.” Levi rolled his eyes, to which Hanji stuck out her tongue. She grabbed Eren by the shoulders. “See? Eren is excited!” Eren was more scared than excited at this point, because Hanji had hyped up these grapes _way_ too much. If they weren’t as tasty as she claimed, Eren was going to be highly disappointed. He loved cotton candy.

“I’m honestly a little worried about the grapes, is there like crack in them?” Eren asked, eliciting a snort from Levi. Hanji shook her head and held in a laugh.

“No, but we can make that happen.” Eren’s eyes shot open, his jaw dropping.

“Please, do _not_ taint the grapes with crack four-eyes, seeing Eren on caffeine is enough for me. Cracked-up Eren wouldn’t know what to do with himself.” Hanji was howling in the middle of the grocery store with laugher. There were people staring, probably at the mess of a group the three were. Levi just shook his head and continued on. He bought some salad stuff, some meats, some cheese, fruit, some cookie dough, cashew milk, coffee, and then yogurt. Eren had thought that they were headed out until Hanji screamed.

“WAIT!” Levi turned and rolled his eyes.

“What?”

“WE NEED CANDY!” Levi shook his head and glanced towards Eren.

“Do we?” He asked, cocking his head and raising an eyebrow. Eren was confused, he felt like this might have something to do with him. So, like any good nosy kid, he butted into the conversation.

“I’d like some candy.”

“Great!” Hanji took him by the arm and they skipped down to the candy isle. Levi grumbled and rolled the cart towards them.

After a good ten minutes of candy-choosing later, and five minutes at the checkout line, the trio was on their way back to the house. Once again, Eren was subject to the horrible driving of Hanji and the silent brooding of Levi. He seemed really… _touchy._

As soon as they got home, Levi took Hanji into the bedroom and shut the door, leaving Eren out in the kitchen to put away the groceries. It was a little strange of them, but he just shrugged his shoulders and made sure to organize everything exactly how Levi liked in the fridge. He had a special order for different types of foods, and Eren had been studying it for a while now, trying to perfect it and commit it to memory. The door opened; only Levi came out.

Strong legs carried him over to Eren, where he gently tapped on his roommate’s shoulder.

“Do you have a minute?” Levi asked, raising an eyebrow. Eren nodded and shut the fridge.

“What’s up? You seem kinda touchy today, I can leave if you and Hanji wanna hang.” Levi’s eye twitched, and it looked like he wanted to say something. His jaw was clenching. Suddenly, a warm hand intertwined with Eren’s and he led the confused boy to the couch. Levi took in a large breath.

“What drugs have you consumed?” He asked, blankly looking Eren in the face. The big green eyes opened wide. Eren stammered for a second.

“I smoked weed like, twice? I drink, I have a juul?” Levi nodded and looked towards the window, still holding onto both of Eren’s hands.

“Are you curious about any of them?” Levi’s steely eyes were serious, but gentle. Eren gulped.

“I don’t really know enough, but as long as it won’t outright kill me, I guess I’ll try anything once?” Levi nodded.

“So, when I told you that Hanji and I occasionally get lit,” He pulled out a larger than average breath mint tin and dumped the contents onto the counter, “This is what I meant.” He gestured to the pile of goods.

There was some paper in there, a couple of small baggies with various types of white powder, a glass vial of something slightly yellow, some smaller pills, and a couple of colorful pills shaped into various logos. Eren narrowed his eyes as he picked up everything one by one to look at it. Levi stared at him intently, watching him rake over the collection.

“So, what are these?” Eren asked, holding up a sheet of white paper in Mylar.

“That’s LSD.” Eren nodded. He held up four bags of white powdery substances.

“These?” He asked.

“The one that looks fluffier is coke, the one that looks more like rocks is molly, the shardy one is PCP, and the one that looks like a mix of shards and coke fluff is ketamine.” Eren nodded again, looking between the bags. Next up was the vial. “DMT.” Eren looked confused.

He picked up some of the pill baggies next. Some were shaped funny, and others looked like generic pills.

“The smaller round ones are 2-CB, the fancy ones as ecstasy, the tiny blue ones are Adderall, and the white ovals are Xanax.” Eren put everything down, confusion written across his face. He looked to his roommate, who was calm as always, and looked down at the array of designer drugs on the table.

Levi crossed his arms and put one leg over the other. “You don’t have to do anything, but Hanji and I were planning on dropping tonight, which is acid. She suggested she go home and let us try it, but I wanted to ask you if you were even interested first.” Eren pursed his lips.

He had never really thought about consuming drugs before. I mean, alcohol and nicotine were _different_. They were normal. He had tried an Adderall before during finals, but it didn’t seem to do much, which made sense; Mikasa had always suspected he had ADHD anyway. Curious eyes scanned the pile again.

“If you aren’t comfortable, don’t worry, we don’t have to, and I won’t ever force you to. And if you don’t want these in the house, I’ll give them to Hanji and I won’t even think about it.” He paused, studying his younger roommate. Green eyes turned to look into gray.

“What does it do?” He asked. Levi raised his eyebrows. “Like, what does it feel like?” Levi pursed his lips and laid back on the couch for a second.

“Well, if you’re asking about acid, it’s different for everyone. It lasts about 8 hours altogether, but you probably won’t be able to sleep for a while.” Eren nodded. “It kinda puts your brain into overdrive. Everything is just a little more interesting, like Adderall, but things change colors and develop neat patterns on them. You don’t really hallucinate things that aren’t there, I’m not into the stuff that does that.” Levi watched as Eren nervously picked at his fingernails.

“Chemically, it does something to the “happy” and “interesting” receptors in your brain. Colors are gorgeous, every day objects are fascinating, every touch is amplified to the max, and music is,” Levi moaned, “the fucking best, kid. You know how much you love our sex?” Eren blushed. “Imagine that, but because of some fucking notes in a song.” Eren’s eyes grew wider and he stopped picking at his nails as much. He really should stop that habit anyway. He took a hit from his Juul and pursed his lips.

“Are you depressed or have a family history of mental illness?” Levi asked, uncrossing his legs and leaning in closer towards Eren. Eren shook his head.

“Nope, I think everyone in my family has been pretty good. Mikasa thinks I have ADHD, but I’ve never been depressed.” Levi nodded and stood up, stretching, which lifted up his sweater just enough for Eren to see his stomach.

Levi smirked at him, and then raised his eyebrows. “Oh, this isn’t a very sexual drug. It actually kinda makes your dick stop working; most of the time I don’t even remember I have genitals until I have to piss halfway through. So, I probably won’t be up for anything sexy.” He thought for a moment longer, before continuing. “Also, it can feel weird to be with someone sometimes, so usually I stay in either my bedroom or bathroom, and Hanji stays in whichever other room. If you’d like to try, you’re good wherever. I’ll be sitting in my room, listening to music probably.” Eren nodded.

“I’m game.” He said. Levi smiled. Hanji reappeared like a fucking ghost or something. She was always so sneaky.

“Do you want me to stay, or leave?” She was directing the question to Eren, who shook his head in confusion.

“I don’t know, should you?” Hanji put a finger to her chin and looked between Eren and Levi.

“How many are you taking?” She asked Levi. He held up two fingers. “How many for Eren?” He held up one finger. She nodded. “How about this! I won’t stay here, but I’ll be around the area.” She looked at Levi. “Call me if you need anything.” He smiled and nodded. She clapped her hands. “Eeee! Have fun boys. You’ll have to let me know all about it. I can’t wait to hear!”

“Alright four eyes, we gotta get to it, so head on out.” Levi said, smiling as he shooed her off. Eren watched her wave as she left. She threw some candy at them.

“Eren! Eat some of that around hour 5, trust me, it’s worth it.” Eren nodded and smiled. What the fuck had he gotten himself into?

Levi stretched again and grabbed an exacto-knife, a white ceramic plate, some chemical stuff, and placed it all on the coffee table. He cut out three small squares of the white paper, and then cut off a super small corner from each one. He dropped a drop of chemical on it, which immediately turned a dark purple.

“Nice.” He whispered under his breath. He looked over towards Eren, who was just a little bit nervous. “This is a testing chemical, to make sure we aren’t consuming something tainted. I don’t fuck with tainted shit.” Eren nodded, feeling just a bit better.

“So, what do we do with it?” Eren asked, holding the tiny square on the tip of his finger. Levi held his other hand.

“You eat it.” Levi put both of his underneath his tongue and smiled, so Eren did the same. He was expecting some sort of taste, or nastiness, but it just tasted like wet paper. He moved it around with his tongue.

“Paper taste.” Levi giggled.

“Yep, paper taste. If it ever tastes bad, or bitter, you spit that shit out immediately, because that’s not likely to be legit LSD.” Eren nodded.

“How long do I wait?” He asked, expecting it to be instant, or at least quick, like alcohol or weed. Levi shook his head.

“Between 30 minutes and an hour. Oh, here,” Levi got up to go grab something. Eren stood up and walked around. He didn’t feel any different yet. Although, it had only been like, maybe two minutes if he was being generous. His heart started to beat a bit faster from anxiety. Or maybe the drugs? No, definitely the anxiety. He huffed some nicotine instead.

“These are really nice, and you’ll thank me afterwards.” He handed Eren a set of large, over-ear headphones. The boy turned them around in his hands.

“These are fucking huge.” He laughed. “Do they sound nice?” Levi licked his lips and nodded. Eren experimentally put them on his head, trying them on. They were lightweight despite being so huge, and the chord was so long and thick that it dragged across the floor.

“I bought these pretty much for this purpose. I want you to have as good of a first time as possible, so I hope you like music. I have my own stuff I like to listen to. If you like electronic music, I have a couple of good playlists.” Eren nodded, beaming. Levi was so _fucking_ nice to him, it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that he got such a cool roommate. “So, it’s best to kinda either walk around, or get cozy, or something. I don’t recommend eating until like, yeah hour 5 like Hanji said, and even then, only stuff like candy and fruit is edible.” Eren nodded, excitement growing in the pit of his stomach. It wasn’t rough sex, but it was easily just as exciting and new.

He watched Levi head back into his room. “I’ll be in here if you need me, okay?” He peeked around the corner. “Feel free to explore. It might be hard to hold a conversation, so just go with it and enjoy your thoughts. If you don’t enjoy your thoughts, go feel the rug. It looks nasty, but it’ll feel like the softest shit you’ve ever felt.” He laughed.

Eren bent down to feel the rug, which did, like Levi said, feel like sandpaper. _Hmm._ He walked around aimlessly, feeling the walls and the countertops, even though it had been like, fifteen minutes max, and he wasn’t feeling anything yet. Figuring he should probably get comfortable, he went to his room and changed into a big t-shirt and some pajama pants. His walk continued around his room, where he looked at everything, trying to figure out what was going to happen.

Within about five minutes, he felt _something._ He wasn’t sure what it was. It felt like his teeth… were cold? He also felt a bit sweaty, but he wasn’t actually sweating. He looked down at his hands, which looked normal, but when he felt his cuticles, pleasure shot up the nerves in his arm. It wasn’t a sexual pleasure, but holy _shit._ It was cool. He walked around some more and ambled out to the living room again. He bent down to feel the rug, which felt just a _tiny_ bit different now. He broke out into a stupid smile.

He opened his eyes really wide and grinned like a fool; it felt like every single happy moment in his life had combined into one big crescendo of serotonin and dopamine. He breathed out, feeling the prickles on his skin as he developed goosebumps. Before he realized it, he had been staring at the refrigerator for a solid ten minutes. He turned his head, and it _fucking hit him_ , like a goddamn truck.

The room moved in a slight slow motion, but his thoughts were running a million miles an hour. His skin had neat patterns connecting his pores, and his arm hair looked rainbow-y and looked like it was waving in the wind. He looked around the kitchen, which had taken on an interesting purple-y hue, and started to walk back to the rug, which he was _determined_ to feel.

Except, walking was hard.

It was exhausting actually, and Eren’s legs felt like jello. He stumbled down, landing on his hands, and crawled to the rug. He ran his tongue over his teeth, which felt amazing, and reached out to touch what once was sandpaper. _Holy fuck._ Eren ran his fingers through the strands of fabric, watching as it looked like they wrapped around his fingertips. It was so, _so_ soft. He laid his face down on the carpet and rubbed it all over. _Fucking amazing._ He remembered that Levi had said something about music? He thought. He closed one eye and tried to remember, but was too entranced by the fact that the coffee table was _fucking glass_ and it was like it was making objects levitate. He lightly ran his finger across the glass, shivering at the smooth sensation. He could feel it in his teeth, it was strange, but welcome.

Right, the music.

Eren picked himself up, only to fall over again. It was a _lot_ of work to stand up straight, and he had started to drool on himself. He crawled over to his room, where he had placed the headphones on his bed. He groaned as he realized that they were _all the way up there._ So he sat on his rug, felt that for a while, played with his leg hair, and thought about how fucking cool it was to be alive and to be able to do this. Something in the back of his brain kept coming forward, but shuffling around all the thought cards was difficult in the moment.

_The music, Eren._

He shot a hand up to the bed, feeling around for the headphones. He dragged them towards himself, nearly letting them drop because they were suddenly really heavy. He giggled as he tried to put the jack into his phone, missing a couple of times. Grinning like a clown, he finally got the headphone jack to sit right in his phone, and he gave a little air fist-bump. After all that work, he took a deep breath in, ready to be surprised by whatever he heard. What had Levi told him to listen to? Electronic music?

That was his favorite genre, anyway. And it was always important to do your favorite things when in a hedonistic state like so.

Eren popped on the playlist, putting on one of his favorite songs, and was immediately blown away. His body went limp and his eyes glossed over as his brain exploded into different colors and shapes of the music. His breathing sped up, his heartrate increased, and he felt like he was going to cry.

It was as if he could hear every individual piece of the song in perfect clarity, all at once. He heard instruments he didn’t even knew existed. The song swirled around his head, as if he was in a 3D fantasy tube. Sharp colors and whiplashing streaks of pink caressed his ears as he slunk further down on the floor. _Holy shit,_ _jesus fuck._

This shit was so good, that he forgot that there was more song left after the first drop. And he forgot that the last minute was his favorite portion. His head exploded into a million more shapes and colors as he looked at the wall, seeing beautiful purple, blue, and pink shapes. Some looked like mandalas, some looked like waves. A tan hand came up to his face, where he tapped on his teeth with his fingernail, sending a jolt of pleasure through his central nervous system. _Hot damn._ He did it again.

He reached into his pocket to try out the Juul in this state, which he already knew was going to be fucking amazing. He hit it, and immediately rolled his head back, making sure not to disturb the headphones. This was it, this was the peak state of mind a human being could reach. Absolute full glory, nothing could be better. He reached up to grab his stuffed puppy and snuggled it while drooling on the finger that was still tapping on his teeth.

Did he look like a crackhead? Oh absolutely. But he would never make fun of people who did this ever again. It wasn’t crack, but being this high was not something to tease someone for if they were having a good time. He smiled as the first song came to an end and he heard the next one.

A totally different feeling started, this one in tune with this song. It was heavier on the bass, and the deep hits rolled through his brain like barrels, while the cuts felt like lighting firing between his ears. Every drum hit he heard, every single drop sending him into a fit of shivers over how wonderful his brain felt.

Eren continued writhing in his drug-induced bliss until he remembered the bathroom and all of its funky elements. Was that what was going on in there? He slowly dragged himself to the bathroom, the cord dragging along the floor. As he neared the bathroom, he looked over to see Levi staring at the ceiling, tapping on his glasses, and chewing on his finger. _It be like that, I guess._ Eren let out a little giggle and waved to Levi, who smiled big and waved back. He looked very pleased with himself.

Eren plugged in the purple lights and looked around the bathroom. He felt the squishy mat underneath his feet and shivered again. The purple lights and the holographic shower curtain were _insane_. Levi knew exactly what the fuck he was doing. It was a fucking bathroom, and the fact that Eren was so invested in it sent him into a fit of laugher until the next song started, and he stopped to focus his entire brain on the gloriously jagged drops.

His jaw dropped at the sheer amount of _space_ there was in between the notes. He had never in his life realized that the song sounded like this. He turned on the sink water and idly played in it, suddenly very interested in how it felt on his fingers. He leaned back, swaying to the music.

His bathroom trip was exciting, but not as exciting as checking out the living room again. He laid down on the couch and wrapped himself in one of Levi’s blankets. It was so cozy, and so soft. He had never felt a softer blanket in his entire life. He closed his eyes, Juuled, and got lost in the music.

This continued for a couple more hours, until Eren felt like it started to wear off. He got up and looked for that candy that Hanji at gotten. Levi emerged at the same time and saw Eren and smiled real big. Eren waved and smiled too. Neither of them spoke. Eren knew he wouldn’t be able to do much more than gargle, and Levi also knew that he wasn’t going to be able to be very coherent either. They both rummaged around on the bag of candy, before both trying to grab some of the Airhead Extreme belts. They smiled and started laughing so hard they fell to the floor, because apparently, picking out the same candy was like, fucking comedy gold at this moment. Both of their eyes were almost completely black saucers, with small tears appearing on the edges of them.

They ate the candy together in silence, Levi nearly spitting it out from how sharp the pieces of sugar on the candy was. Eren laughed, and Levi laughed, and they were one big ball of laughter for a bit. Levi eventually took of his own headphones and so did Eren, who smiled lovingly at Levi.

Levi had been right, Eren forgot he had a dick. But, sexual feelings aside, he wanted to feel Levi’s lips on his own, and from the way Levi was looking at him, it would be a good idea to assume he did too. Of course, Eren didn’t want to be weird, and although this was his first time doing this, he felt like he should ask.

Except, words were still hard. He furrowed his brow, then raised both eyebrows, and pointed to his lips and smiled, and then pointed to Levi’s lips. Levi broke out into a big smile and did the same action, and scooted close to Eren.

Their lips colliding was even more magical than hearing Hanavision on acid for the first time.

* * *

After a quick make-out session, the boys cuddled together on the couch under a blanket, feeling each other’s skin. Neither one of them was horny, but they wanted to be close and warm. Levi turned on one of the Planet Earth documentaries, and Eren watched as the penguins on the cliff appeared to multiply. He snuggled into Levi, who ran fingers through his hair.

Levi leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“I know I’m not entirely sober, but I really do love you Eren. I have for a week now, but I’ve been anxious to tell you.” Eren broke out in a shit eating grin.

“I love you too Levi.” Levi kissed him.

“I’ll tell you tomorrow too, just so you know I’m for real.”

“I will too, but I know you are.”

They watched movies for the rest of the night, went out for a good morning smoke and coffee, and crashed around 11AM. They slept until 5PM, called Hanji, talked about how awesome of a night they had, and spent the day telling each other “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> smut will return tomorrow. like i said, this is pretty much my own personal hedonistic fic where i write whatever i want to write about, which is pretty much all of my more... ahem... niche interests. i hope you enjoy reading as much as i enjoy writing! 
> 
> i know a lot of you are here for the smut though, so i promise itll return tomorrow. i was in a mood lol  
> feel free to comment, leave kudos, etc! i love hearing from you guys!
> 
> also, [Hanavision](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUdtCibqtt0&ab_channel=HARDCORETANO%2aC) is an absolute banger of a song if you're into japanese doujin EDM. if not, it won't be your cup of tea, but if so, you'll enjoy :3


	7. armin is a little devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levi decides that eren's phone call with armin is the perfect time to get down and dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shameless -this is just plain hot- here, ive always loved the idea of this happening, same with giving head while the other is playing video games or something. enjoy!

Eren’s second week of law school ended, and he was already exhausted. His brain had taken a chemical hit from last weekend with Levi, but he forced himself to be chipper anyway. He opened the door to their apartment and immediately went to his bedroom to lay down. He sighed, smelling the clean sheets. _Levi must have done laundry again._

Levi had pretty much taken over the laundry duties. He was adamant about everything being put into the washer and dryer a certain way, so it was important for Eren to stay the hell out of his process. He didn’t seem to be home right now, so Eren sat on Reddit for a bit while he walked to the kitchen for a snack.

Settling on carrots and hummus, he started texting Armin and Mikasa in their group chat. He still hadn’t seen them yet, partly because he was busy, and partly because he was afraid of Mikasa meeting Levi. She wasn’t mean or anything, but her personality would likely clash with Levi’s, which made Eren more anxious than he needed to be. Also, he didn’t want them to stay at the apartment. It would be hard to scream like a wanton whore if they were sleeping in the living room. He groaned. _What a dilemma._ He wanted to see them, but also was really enjoying life on his own with Levi.

They had progressed to a quasi-relationship. It had been decided that yes, they did love each other, but it was different. It wasn’t very… romantic. They didn’t really go on dates; it was like they skipped the whole lovey-dovey honeymoon stage and moved straight into what comfortable long-term life looked like. Eren wasn’t upset about it in the least, but it felt weird sometimes, like they weren’t actually _together._ He wasn’t about to complain, it wasn’t like they spent no time together. They just didn’t do anything too couple-y.

As the door to the apartment clicked open, Armin called Eren. He answered Armin and waved to Levi, pointing to the phone next to his ear. Levi had come back from a meeting and was currently in a charcoal suit with a red tie and crisp white dress shirt. Eren winked at him and wiggled his eyebrows, while Levi smirked and rolled his eyes in return. He kissed the back of Eren’s head as he walked by the bar where the boy was sitting, and Eren couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter.

“Oh yeah, everything is great, Armin. It’s really nice here. Levi is really cool.” He replied to Armin, who was asking loads of questions about his new life.

“How’s law school?” Armin inquired. Eren laughed.

“It’s good, I really like some of the work. Other parts are a little too boring for my liking. I think I want to be a contract lawyer or something, I don’t like civil procedure much and being in front of a courtroom makes me nervous. I-“ He stopped speaking as he saw Levi emerge from his room in a black silky robe. “I, uh, I don’t think I want to be in a courtroom.”

“Are you okay?” Armin asked, concern in his voice.

“Yeah, no, I’m fine, just distracted by the TV.” Armin hummed on the other end of the line, not buying it. Levi came around to Eren, and wrapped his arms around his torso, kissing his shoulder blades quietly. Eren felt his heat speeding up. Levi’s soft hands were working their way up under his shirt to play with his chest, while his kisses were moving up towards his neck.

“Do you like criminal law? Would you ever be a criminal lawyer?” Armin continued, not privy to what was happening on Eren’s side of the line. Levi’s hands had worked the button on Eren’s jeans and had started on the zipper. Eren was already sporting a semi, but as soon as he felt Levi’s warm hands on his crotch, he was standing at full attention. He tensed up his thighs as slim fingers made their way down into the waistband of his boxers.

“It’s, uh, it’s okay. L-like I said, I don’t really want to do courtroom law, and criminal law is a bunch of that. It’s also confusing as hell, and there’s a lot of uh, moving parts.” Armin hummed on the other end of the line, trying to figure out why Eren was struggling with the conversation. Levi had removed himself from the backside of Eren and had moved towards the front, positioning himself under the bar with his face in Eren’s crotch.

He lapped at Eren’s jeans, big silver eyes gazing into big green eyes. Levi’s pupils were already dilated, and he had a light blush across his pale cheeks as his hands caressed Eren’s inner thighs. Eren looked down at him, eyes wide, shaking his head side to side, because, you know, he was on the _fucking phone._ Levi didn’t get the hint, and licked harder at Eren’s aching cock, which was currently confined to his tight black jeans.

“What about the rest of it? Did you meet any new people?” Armin asked, still continuing the conversation. He had a feeling he knew what was going on on the other end of the line, but he knew Eren would never say anything. So, like the good friend he was, he stayed on, hoping to make it harder for Eren. He wasn’t a stranger to the “suck cock while the person is on the phone” game.

Eren squeezed his eyes and bit his tongue as Levi pulled down his jeans just enough to let his length spring free from the stiff fabric. As soon as it appeared, Levi’s soft, warm, pink tongue was licking slowly from the base to the tip, silver eyes fixated on Eren’s. Levi took one of his hands and took Eren’s to place it on his head. Eren bit his bottom lip as he threaded his hand through smooth black hair. Levi was still licking him agonizingly slowly, and his cock started to leak. Levi took the liberty of eating every new drop of precum that appeared in his slit.

“It’s good, yeah, I, uh, I met some cool people. S-some people in one of my classes wanted to start a study group, which I might- _fuck-_ do,” Eren cursed under his breath as Levi slowly hollowed his cheeks and took the entirety of Eren’s cock deep into his throat, humming ever so quietly for Eren to feel the vibrations.

“Oh, that’s cool. So, what class is it for?” Armin sat at his desk at home, twirling a pencil in his fingers, devilishly smiling at the predicament his friend was in. He heard the “ _fuck_ ” and knew immediately. Not that he was a pervert, but Armin himself had a thing for that specific “kink” (if he could even call it that.) He reveled in thinking of Eren suffering through that, because he _knew_ that Eren would love every second of it. It also didn’t surprise him that he and Levi had a sexual relationship. He had curiously looked up Levi and found his twitter, where he had a couple pictures of himself posted. He was hot, Armin had to admit.

Eren rutted his hips against Levi, who used both hands to pin Eren down to the chair. The poor boy’s face was all sorts of red, and he let out just the tiniest of whines, which sent all of Levi’s blood directly to his dick. He smiled up at Eren from underneath him and winked. Green eyes squeezed closed as Eren tensed up his thighs even more, which inspired Levi to push the tips of his fingers into his horny roommate’s quads as _hard_ as he could. It was an unwelcome sensation to Eren, as he struggled to reply to Armin.

“IT’s for civil proce- _ah-_ procedure, yeah.” Eren sputtered out, with more emphasis on the “it’s” than needed. Armin covered his mouth to hide a snicker.

“When is that going to be?”

“It’s going to uh, I don’t know, probably soon? I gotta go Armin, I have uh, a thing.” Armin giggled. Eren looked down to Levi giving him a stern look and shaking his head. Eren contorted his whole face into a pained expression. “Actually, just kidding, I’m-I’m still good.” Armin giggled again.

“You sure?” Eren looked at Levi, who had pulled himself off Eren and mouthed “good boy.” To him. He grabbed Eren’s hand and had him stand up, where he pulled off his pants and shoved him onto the couch. Eren’s eyes went wide as Levi spread the boy’s thighs and went to town, wrapping his hand around Eren’s cock while biting and kissing the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs. Eren shuddered.

“I’m sure. How are things at home?” He asked, hoping that Armin would take over the conversation as Levi opened a bottle of lube and squirted some on his fingers. Eren gulped as Levi took one of his legs and lifted it over his shoulder, putting one finger in front of his swollen lips, indicating that Eren should say nothing. The younger boy’s face was beet red, his eyes big and wide, his legs shaking with every touch Levi gave him.

“It’s good, I’ve been hanging out with Jean a lot and we also have been hanging out with Marco and Reiner. O-M-G, I _have_ to tell you, I think they’re fucking!” Eren gasped, half because Levi had just inserted his slick middle finger into Eren’s hole, and half because, yeah, Marco and Reiner?

“What? I - _ah_ \- I thought Reiner was with Bert? What the heck?” Eren said, body convulsing as Levi licked his lips and sucked on one of Eren’s nipples as he lifted his shirt off. Armin snickered on the other end of the line. Eren’s eyes got wide. “Why are you laughing?” He asked. Armin laughed.

“I uh, I saw a meme.” Eren sighed.

“What about Bert? What’s, uh, - _ahh-_ going on with h-him?” Eren grimaced as Levi inserted a second finger and scissored them. His black hair started moving downwards as Levi took Eren’s erection into his mouth again, making sure to look directly into Eren’s big green eyes as he worked his fingers inside the boy and greedily sucked at his cock. Eren started to breathe heavier as Levi swirled his tongue underneath his tip, wide, long, easy strokes, which made Eren’s head spin. Levi’s fingers were curling around inside him, hoping to find that special spot that Eren knew would be bad for this phone call.

“Bert said he’s fine, I talked to him about it. I know, right? Crazy. I always thought Reiner and Bert were a thing, but apparently Bert has a crush on someone else.” I laughed, thinking about Erwin.

“I bet it’s the apartment manager - _AH_ -“ Eren yelped as Levi’s third finger slipped in, just enough to open him up wide and hit his prostate. Armin giggled louder.

“I bet it is. Bert said whoever it is, he’s cute.” Eren panted, watching as Levi moved his head side to side and bobbed up in down, teasing Eren with every glance. His beautiful silver eyes were glazed over in desire, and Levi’s other hand was below him, rubbing at his own erection. Levi moaned on Eren’s cock, rolling his eyes backwards. Eren rutted his hips up into Levi’s mouth.

“I thought, uh, I thought Erwin had a, a f-family?” Eren squeaked out as Levi removed his fingers and stood up, a condom already on his thick, twitching cock, already lubed up and ready to enter Eren. His green eyes grew wide as Levi grabbed both legs and threw them over his shoulders and lined himself up against his hole.

His thin black eyebrows wiggled with his body, as Levi rolled his shoulders in a little dance before grabbing Eren’s length with a slicked-up hand and pushing himself _all_ the way in Eren.

“ _Nnnggh.”_ Eren moaned out, much to Armin’s surprise. He laughed.

“Eren? I’m hanging up now, I don’t care if Levi wants me to stay on the line, he wants your ass _bad._ Bye!” Armin hung up and Eren threw the phone across the couch, eagerly grabbing onto Levi.

Levi shoved him back and scowled. “I didn’t say you could get off the phone, you ungrateful shit.” He growled at Eren, slapping the back of his thigh. “Since you’re so eager to get fucked, get on the floor on all fours.” Levi’s dick came out with a “pop” and Eren was shoved to the floor, Levi’s hand in his hair.

“I wanted to make you moan my name while talking to your best friend, is that too much to ask?” Levi hoarsely asked, pulling Eren’s head up so their eyes would meet. Eren moaned.

“It’s-it’s too lewd, Armin doesn’t deserve to hear that.” Levi slapped Eren.

“Anyone would be blessed to hear your cute little noises. I’m sure Armin would be more than happy to listen to you scream my name.” Eren’s eyes rolled back as Levi grabbed his neck and shoved his face to the floor, Eren’s ass in the air. He gave Eren’s round ass a good smack, and then smacked the other side with his other hand before kissing the bright red handprints. “Oh, Eren, you may be a little shit, but you really can be a good boy when disciplined correctly.”

Levi grabbed a gag from the coffee table that he had brought with him and shoved it into Eren’s mouth. It looked suspiciously like a horse bit and had a handle on it so Levi could pull Eren’s head back while he was thrusting into him from behind. He pulled up on it, leaning forward to bite Eren’s ear. “That’s right, what do you say to Master?” Eren whined and spit drooled out of his mouth, eyes black with desire. Levi chuckled. “That’s what I thought, you’re a good plaything Eren. Be good for Master and clench that cute little hole for me, I want to see it.”

Eren whined as the gag drove into his mouth, and twitched his asshole for Levi, who took the liberty of putting one of his slicked-up fingers back in. “Good, now do it again, around my finger.” Eren moaned again, tightening harder this time around Levi’s finger, which was curling just right to make his thighs twitch. Levi slapped the outside of his thigh. “No other movement, I just want your asshole moving, as it should be, you little whore.” Eren moaned at the sound of the derogatory name, which he absolutely _loved_ , and wiggled his ass for Levi, who inhaled a sharp breath through his teeth. “That’s right; show off that ass for me. Show me what I want.”

Eren turned his head to glance back at Levi, tears in the corners of his pretty green eyes as Levi hissed. “That’s good, holy fuck, that’s good.” Levi breathed out, pulling harder on the handle of the gag. Eren made a guttural noise as Levi slicked up his cock and shoved it back into Eren, his other hand wrapping around to lightly tease Eren’s neglected erection. It was twitching wildly in Levi’s grasp, and it took all of Eren’s strength to _not_ cum in Levi’s hand yet. Levi chuckled and slapped at Eren’s cock, eliciting another moan from the boy.

“That’s what I like to hear. What else do you want?” Levi asked. Eren couldn’t speak, so he tried to moan out some words. Levi grabbed the sides of his neck with his other hand. “You want me to choke you?” Eren nodded weakly as Levi tightened his grip. “That’s right, tell me what you want. Tell me how hard you want me to choke you, show me how much you want my cock in your beautiful little ass.” Levi purred, hand tightening around Eren’s neck, starting to thrust a little bit more.

“Fuck, Eren, you’re such a little slut, wiggling your ass for me and drooling all over yourself. Your cock is twitching, is that for me?” He asked, removing the hand on Eren’s neck to slap the back of the boy’s head. “It better be for me.” He growled as he grabbed Eren’s neck again and thrust into him. Levi’s balls were hitting Eren’s, and it was hot as hell; jolts of pleasure shot through Levi’s lower half. He moaned as he felt Eren tighten around him, his cock twitching and leaking wildly.

A smaller, pale hand wrapped around Eren again, tugging at his erection and spreading around the precum that had been leaking out of him. The tan boy’s whole body was shaking violently, even though Levi had let go of his neck. His brown hair was matted with sweat, his face was covered in drool, and Levi decided to shove his face down into the rug.

“Stick that ass in the air for me, that’s right. Let me see it.” Eren wiggled again, clenching as Levi slapped at him. His ass cheeks were bright red with Levi’s handprints, and the older man couldn’t have been prouder. He leaned down to suck on Eren’s neck, biting down on the sensitive skin and sucking as hard as he could to give him a mark for everyone to see at law school. Eren moaned into the gag and tensed up as he could feel his orgasm rolling through his body. He shot cum all over Levi’s hand and his stomach, and Levi groaned as his hips stuttered inside Eren.

He had tightened around Levi during his orgasm, which sent Levi over the edge. Eren could feel Levi’s cock hardening inside him and moaned wantonly while looking back at Levi through tear-filled, half-lidded, dilated eyes. Levi’s eyes rolled back in his head as he shuddered and collapsed on Eren.

He removed the gag from Eren’s mouth, rubbed the boy’s cheek, and hugged him tightly. He moved them up on the couch, where Levi held Eren in his arms. Eren felt his hands stroking his matted hair, and kissed Levi in the crook of his shoulder.

“Eren, you are such a good boy. You always do so well for me.” Levi cooed in his ear. He kissed Eren, their tongues fighting for dominance as they began to make out. Eren’s hands threaded around Levi’s neck, and he pulled him closer, his togue exploring deeper into Levi’s mouth. They both moaned into each other, as Levi kneaded Eren’s ass, and Eren pulled lightly on Levi’s hair.

The brown-haired boy pulled back, face flushed and lips swollen. He smiled at Levi and kissed him again, lighter this time. Levi kissed back, and then kissed his forehead. They snuggled on the couch for a bit, until Levi got up to grab a towel and a blanket for them. He cleaned up Eren with a warm washcloth and tucked him onto the couch in a big fluffy blanket. He kissed his lover’s forehead. Eren smiled up at him, looking into Levi’s gorgeous eyes. _How did I get so lucky?_ He questioned, as Levi removed himself to make some popcorn.

“Pick out a movie or show, your choice.” Levi said, sticking the popcorn in the microwave. Eren giggled and opened up Netflix, looking for a movie to watch. Before he knew it, Levi passed him a bowl of popcorn, a glass of orange juice, and snuggled up to him. Eren snuggled back and took a sip. He eventually settled for an episode of Breaking Bad, which wasn’t exactly romantic, but Levi hadn’t seen it and Eren was intent on getting him to watch it. Levi turned to Eren.

“Hey, take me with to law school one day.” Eren’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Really?” He asked, curious. “Why?” Levi shrugged and kissed him.

“I wanna see where you go to school, dumbass.” He smirked, and Eren narrowed his eyes, knowing that Levi wanted more than to just _see the school_. He wasn’t about to push it though.

“Sure, Levi. Of course!” Eren kissed him back and snuggled into him more. Levi petted his hair and held him closer as the two continued to watch the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed <3


	8. not sure this is the intended use of a condom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of public sex, a little bit of kinky shit, enjoy <3

It was now nearing the end of Eren’s third week of law school. Saying that he was tired was an understatement; he was  _ exhausted _ . Between the awkward class hours, boring reading, and difficulty understanding the material, he wanted nothing more than to have a relaxing weekend after his last Friday class. 

He had kept in contact with Mikasa and Armin more throughout the week, promising that they could come see him on Saturday. They had contemplated for a while on what to do, but ended up deciding on winging it and doing some sight-seeing around the area. Eren figured he would bring them to campus, maybe walk around a park for a while, and then finish it off with a nice dinner somewhere in the city. However, to get to that point, Eren would have to survive his final class for the week. 

8AM classes were never easy. Eren had barely showed up for this one already. He tried to dress nice for his classes, as most other first year students were also still dressing to impress, but today he settled on a plain pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. He couldn’t be assed to dress up for another morning class, especially at the end of the week. 

_ Buzz buzz. _

Eren reached into his pants pocket to pull out his phone.  _ Levi? _ Levi had texted him.  _ Interesting, he usually doesn’t text me while I’m in class. _

** Levi: When does your class end? **

Eren quickly texted him back, trying his best not to draw attention to the phone in his hands. Texting in class was wildly frowned upon here, and he would hate to cause a disturbance or miss something important during the lecture. 

** Eren: at 12, why?  **

Levi texted back almost immediately. He must have had his phone open. 

** Levi: I’m coming to see you, dumbass. I want to see your campus and I have a thing with Hanji until 11:30. I’ll be around at 12.  **

** Eren: alright, don’t cause a scene lol **

** Levi: No promises brat. **

Smiling to himself, he redeposited his phone into his pocket. Eren continued to take notes on the lecture, but his mind wandered, as it usually did whenever Levi came into his conscious. 

Since school was ramping up, Eren had less and less time to hang out with Levi, which was a huge bummer for both of them. Levi was surprisingly needy, and really liked cuddles and attention. Eren was also needy, but was too afraid to fail a class to prioritize snuggling Levi on the couch over reading his textbooks. His neediness came out in other ways; namely daydreaming about Levi railing him in the middle of class. 

Eren’s typing audibly slowed down as Levi infiltrated his thoughts.  _ God, he’s so hot. _ Everything about that man had Eren smitten. From the cool toned eyes and sharp features to his cute outfits and ridiculously sexy business professional. Levi could make anything work, it was impressive, actually. Never in Eren’s life had he considered that he would be fucking a kinky sex god while studying law, but he was happy with the outcome and wouldn’t change it for the world. 

What would they do tonight? They had the entire afternoon free. Maybe they would play with Levi’s knives again, or maybe Eren would be blessed with a gun barrel up his ass. The hard, cool, smooth metal inside him was something that he would never forget, and would forever be hard for. Would Levi finally load the gun? He had been very safe around Eren, making sure to show him that his toys were unloaded with the safety on, which was definitely appreciated. Eren was still new to this whole world of play, and Levi was being very responsible with it all. 

Even though Eren respected Levi’s caution, he was really wishing Levi would (no pun intended) pull the trigger on something a little more intense. Not that cutting Eren’s chest during sex was casual or anything, certainly not. But what was the difference between a sharpened blade and a loaded gun?  _ You idiot, death is the difference. _ A lump formed in Eren’s throat, and he was forced to swallow a big ball of spit. For some reason, that thought turned him on. Now, he was hard in class.  _ Thanks Levi. _ Eren pouted. 

The professor droned on while Eren’s thoughts became more sinful. He felt his length straining against his jeans and thanked the universe that his painful erection was easy to hide underneath the desk. It was decided, when he got home, Eren was going to speak up and ask for more intensity. He would get home, and Levi would be lazing around the couch in his cute, oversized sweater, and Eren would go up to him and ask for it. He would beg for it. He would get on his hands and knees and grovel for Levi to smack him in the cheek with a loaded handgun before stuffing him full of the dangerous object. If Eren was lucky, Levi would bind his hands and feet as well, and watch Eren squirm around the barrel while letting him watch Levi jerk off to the sight of Eren mewling and spread open. 

Eren’s dick twitched in his pants as he held back a shuddering breath at the thought of watching Levi stroke his thick length. His cock was gorgeous, nice and thick in all the right places, and it tasted divine. Eren would be lucky if he was allowed to suck on it and taste Levi’s precum. What if he came all over Eren’s face? Eren visibly shuddered this time as his hips lifted ever so gently off of his chair, searching for friction. He could only imagine being covered in Levi’s orgasm. Would he be forced to clean himself off? Would he have to eat all of it? Would Levi deny him his own orgasm? The options were endless and Eren was about to blow in the middle of class. 

He had to calm down. 

Unfortunately for Eren, he was always one to be riled up easy, and it took him a long while to wind down. In this case, all he had to get through was one more hour of lecture, and he was free to jump Levi’s bones. Awkwardly glancing around the class, Eren was pleased that it seemed nobody was onto his fantasy daydream. He cleared his throat and continued typing again, suddenly filling the quiet void with the sound of quick fingers. He wasn’t about to fail a class because of Levi’s dick, surely not. 

* * *

** Levi: I’m here, I’ll be outside by the library.  **

Eren grabbed his phone. He  _ forgot  _ that Levi was coming. How could he forget this? He had been lusting over Levi all morning. His heart started to race as he held the phone in his hands, suddenly feeling very  self-conscious and very turned on again. He groaned to himself. 

** Eren: alright,  ** ** ill ** ** meet you there soon, but can we get home fast? **

** Levi: Why’s that? Miss me too much? **

Eren snorted. Levi always knew him too well. 

** Eren: something like that **

As soon as his classmates finished packing up, Eren was running out the door to get to the library to see Levi. As soon as he stepped outside of the building, all of the breath left him immediately. 

Levi was leaning on the side of his car, in a black suit with a black silk tie and a white dress shirt. He was smoking a cigarette lazily, with a smirk on his face as he watched Eren slow down as their gazes met. Grey eyes met green, and Levi winked at Eren. 

It was totally possible that nearly all of Eren’s classmates saw this interaction. Honestly, they would have missed out had they not. Levi looked  _ so damn good _ that Eren nearly tripped over the sidewalk on the way to the car. 

“L-Levi, you look... You look great.” Eren said, breathless as he approached the object of his fantasies. Levi smirked and took a drag from his cigarette. 

“You look like shit.” Eren coughed awkwardly as Levi grinned around his smoke. “I’m kidding, you always look good, but the boner in the jeans is something that I’m sure your classmates could live without.” 

Eren glanced down and sighed, putting his backpack in front of his body. 

“Can we go home? Please?” Levi cocked an eyebrow at Eren’s request. 

“Oh yeah? Why so eager to go home?” Eren rolled his eyes. Levi was doing this on purpose, he knew it. This was just a game for Levi at this point, seeing how long Eren would last before he burst. 

“Because I’ve been thinking about you all morning and I  _ need _ you, Levi, please?” Eren whined, putting on his best puppy dog face. He heard Levi snort and smash his cigarette butt on the asphalt. 

“Well,  _ I’ve  _ been thinking about you showing me around campus all day, so how about this? You show me around, and then we can go right home. Sound like a plan?” Eren did not like this plan, in fact, he hated this plan and wanted to go home immediately. But Levi didn’t look like he was leaving anytime soon, and Eren’s car was in the parking lot opposite. He could manage an hour walking around campus, right? 

“Ugh, fine. One hour is all you get, and then I need you to take me home and make my night,  _ please _ .” Levi snorted again and turned towards the library. 

“Sure kid, let’s go, yeah? Show me your favorite reading spots.” Eren nodded and led Levi along to the big, four story library in the middle of campus. 

He flashed his ID to the lady at the desk, and they began to walk upstairs. Levi had never seen so many books in his entire life. Every floor was pristinely organized into different types of law and different types of source information. There were a bunch of computers and law videos downstairs, along with a small place for students to eat and sit. The second story was filled with old textbooks and desks and pieces of art. The third story was all state law books on those rollable shelves, with a central area for seating. The fourth floor, was Eren’s favorite. 

Eren turned the corner and held out his arms.

“This is the best floor, in my opinion. You have a bunch of current events books and magazines, a bunch of seating, some computers, and a bunch of little desk nooks in the back. It’s the perfect place to come study with friends.” Levi nodded. Eren was a smart kid, he actually came to the library to study. Levi had never really done that, and preferred to skip class and show up for the exams only. 

“It looks good in here. This is a nice library.” Levi glanced at all of the empty tables and chairs. “Where do you usually study?” Eren beamed. 

“Right over there.” He pointed to the far corner of the floor. “There’s some really nice desks back there, it’s always super quiet. I’ve only ever seen a couple people sit near me while I study.” They walked towards the back. Levi surveyed his surroundings. 

It was surprisingly empty, but Levi guessed it was less surprising seeing that it was Friday. 

“Is it usually busier?” He asked, putting his hands in his pockets. Eren hummed and put a finger to his lip. 

“Sometimes, but usually the first and second floors are the ones that are full. You’d assume that kids would like the fourth floor, but nah. The materials that most of them use  are available on the lower floors, and I guess not everyone shares the same love for stairs as I do.” A breathy laugh left his lips. “Except for you, of course. You also like stairs.” Levi grunted in response. 

“Here we are!” Eren exclaimed, as he sat down in the very last desk cubby swivel chair. Levi sat in the desk directly across from him. It was like a small cubicle with a desk on either side, and a small doorway in between them. “These are great for studying with a friend, because you can both have your own space, but still be able to communicate with each other. Me and Connie watch  Qimbee videos here after class sometimes to make sure we understand the materials.” Levi nodded. 

“Very studious.” 

“Quite.”

Silence settled over the two men as they stared at each other. Levi cleared his throat and made a glance around the room. 

“Get on the floor.” 

Eren’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“W-What? Here?” He squeaked, his cheeks going red. He could feel his body light up from the inside at Levi’s sudden demand. Levi smirked. 

“Here, brat. Hands and knees, now.” 

Eren looked around the room and poked his head out the door. There were a couple students taking their seats in one of the desk cubbies a bit away from them. 

“But Levi, some students just showed up over there, we can’t.” Eren whispered, cheeks still tomato red. Levi loved this look on Eren. Flustered, worried, and turned on. The trifecta. 

“We can if you’re quiet, so be a good boy for me and get on the floor, yeah?” Despite Levi’s kind request, Eren just stood there lamely. “Tsk. Floor, now, or else I’ll let everyone in this library know how much of a whore you are for me.” 

All the blood from Eren’s face went directly to his cock, which was now standing at attention once again, straining in his jeans. He groaned as he moved downwards, letting his knees fall to the floor. This was lewd, this was wrong. He would definitely get in trouble if someone saw them, and even if Levi only wanted him to sit on the floor like a dog, he would surely get some strange looks. 

“B-but Levi, what if people walk past?” 

Levi smirked. 

“Isn’t that the idea? Don’t you want your classmates to see how hard you make me? How much you please me?” Levi whispered, caressing Eren’s face, which was now conveniently located in between his thighs. “Come on love, show me how much you want me here, let everyone else know who you belong to.” 

Eren’s entire body started on fire at Levi’s words. Possessive, absolutely. Hot? Fuck yes. He palmed at his hard cock and looked up at Levi, pupils blown wide with desire. He wanted this, oh yes, he wanted this so bad. 

With shaky hands, Eren reached up to unbuckle Levi’s dress pants. Levi swatted him away and shook his head with a sly smile on his pale pink lips. 

“Ask first, and maybe I’ll let you.” Eren groaned, earning him a slap on the head. “Did I say you could complain about what I’m giving you? Be good.” Eren nodded and bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. 

“Please Levi, can I...” Levi cocked an eyebrow as he waited for Eren to finish. Quietly, he whispered, “Can I suck your cock, sir?” Levi breathed out of his nose quickly and nodded, allowing Eren’s trembling hands to release his belt. As quietly as possible, Eren threaded the leather through and started to work on the button, but not before mouthing at the bulge in Levi’s pants. 

Levi softly moaned, grabbing a fistful of Eren’s hair. “Careful brat, careful, wouldn’t want your friends to hear us yet, not before we get to the good stuff.” Green eyes rolled back into Eren’s skull as he silently moaned. Levi was going to be the death of him. 

Finishing the job, Levi’s length sprung free from his pants.  _ No boxers. _ This was it, Eren was going to die right here. He looked up at Levi from under hooded lids, a silent request to continue his job. Levi nodded, understanding the non-verbal cue. 

Eren slowly lapped at Levi’s cock, already tasting the salty beginnings of precum. He held eye contact as he slowly slid his tongue up and down Levi’s shaft, from the very bottom to the very top, savoring the taste and texture. Levi’s eyes were trained on Eren, watching his lover take more and more of him into his hot throat. Pale fingers threaded through brown hair as Levi lightly pushed Eren’s head further down, wishing for more contact with the back of his throat. 

Eren gagged slightly, not super prepared for the sudden intrusion deeper into his mouth, but gladly slacked his jaw to take more of Levi in. His cock was painfully hard, twitching inside Eren’s throat and tickling the roof of his mouth. Eren dragged his tongue underneath Levi’s head, making small circles and quietly humming for some vibrations. Levi could feel every ridge in Eren’s mouth, every crevice of the hot orifice. He was talented at this; never using teeth and being extra careful to hit all of the spots that drove Levi wild. Eren curled his tongue around Levi’s dick, hollowing his cheeks and sucking harder, which caused Levi to buck up his hips and pull on Eren’s hair a bit more. 

Had Levi had less self-control, Eren knew he would be a groaning, mewling mess, but because of the circumstances, Levi was holding back. Eren didn’t like that. He shoved Levi’s cock further down his throat, tears forming at the edges of his eyes. Spit was threatening to spill out from the sides of Eren’s mouth as he gagged on Levi’s entire length. Levi’s grip on Eren’s hair tightened again, and Eren saw Levi bring a hand up to his face to bite his thumb to hold back from making any noise. Eren lazily smirked around Levi’s base, quickly using his tongue to run along the underside of Levi’s head and hollowing his cheeks more so all of Levi was thoroughly surrounded by Eren’s warmth. He let out a little moan around Levi, feeling him harden deep in his throat. 

“E-Eren, I’m going to cum if you don’t let up,” Levi whispered, out of breath. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were huge, clearly about to hit his limit and spill in Eren’s throat. Eren moaned louder around Levi and felt his hair nearly rip out of his scalp as Levi released and bent over, quivering as he rode out his orgasm. 

Every drop of Levi’s cum was eagerly eaten by Eren, and he licked his lips for good measure after he pulled away from his lover. He smiled up at Levi, who was breathing heavily and zipping his pants up again. Eren cleared his throat and stood up on shaky legs, his own cock still hard. Levi smirked, and through labored breaths, said, 

“Get to the car, now.” 

He didn’t have to tell Eren twice. They nearly tripped over each other running to Levi’s car, with Eren holding his backpack in front of the tent in his pants and Levi breaking a sweat on the way. He pulled off his blazer and threw it in the backseat as they entered the car, and Levi blasted the AC. 

“Touch yourself.” Levi commanded, putting the car in drive. 

“In the car?” Eren asked, bewildered. Wasn’t that a felony? Well, giving a blowjob in the middle of a law school library wasn’t exactly “legal” either. 

“No, at the bus stop;  _ yes _ __ in the car. Unzip ‘ em right now, touch yourself to the idea of me opening you up as soon as you step foot in that apartment.” Eren nodded and made quick work of pulling his half-hard dick out of his pants, lightly stroking himself. 

The idea of public sex had always been an idea in the back of Eren’s mind, but it never really was on his bucket list. After today? Eren would have to bring Levi back for round two as soon as possible. Eren bit his lip as he stroked himself harder, thinking of the possibility of people in the other cars seeing him with Levi, jerking himself off at Levi’s command. His dick had proceeded to grow to full-mast, and he  began leaking on himself, giving some additional slick for a smoother glide. 

Levi glanced over at Eren, and cursed under his breath. Eren was so  _ fucking _ hot. He toed at the gas a bit harder, speeding up ever so slightly to make it home quicker. Eren sped up his hand as the car sped up, and started to breathe quicker. Levi could tell that he would burst as soon as he got home. 

“Quit it, we’re almost home and I still want to use you.” Eren nodded silently but groaned in frustration as he released his cock, wishing that the friction was back. He knew that Levi would do him right once they got inside though. Eren bit his lip again and sighed, tensing his thighs. He would take whatever pleasure he could get. Levi slapped at his left thigh. “I didn’t say you could do that either, brat. Careful what you wish for.” Eren gulped. 

“L-Levi? Can we use one of your guns?” 

Levi smirked. 

“Already planned on it.” 

* * *

By the time they arrived back at the apartment, Eren was halfway undressed and Levi was already ready to go. The older man grabbed one of his favorite guns from his closet, his HP-35, and sauntered back into the living room, where Eren was already undressed and spread out on the couch. His lips were parted, and his knees were pulled up to his chest but separated so that Levi had a good view of all of Eren’s finest assets. Levi whistled. 

“You’re hot for a brat, you know that? Do you know what you do to me?” Eren cheekily smiled at Levi, glancing at the handgun in his hand. 

“I don’t know, I think you’ll have to show me.” 

Levi growled and lunged at Eren, tackling him in a passionate kiss. Lips slotted together and Levi’s tongue quickly fought for entry into Eren’s mouth. He could barely taste himself on Eren’s tongue, wishing that he would have made Eren hold his cum in his mouth all the way home. Eren’s tongue ran across Levi’s bottom molars, and Levi moaned into the kiss, as Eren furiously jerked at his own dick. Normally, Levi would have smacked his hand away, but Eren tasted too intoxicatingly good to bother with Eren’s “bad” behavior. 

Levi pulled away, leaving a trail of spit between them, and presented the HP to Eren. 

“Suck this off like you did to me.” Eren nodded and eagerly took the barrel of the gun into his mouth as Levi took the liberty of taking off his pants. Eren looked absolutely wanton, spit spilling out of his mouth as he took the entire length of metal down his throat. Levi had turned the safety on, and the gun wasn’t loaded, but he hadn’t shown Eren. It seemed like Eren liked the danger, as he wasn’t scared, and didn’t look worried in the least to have 5 inches of deadly metal in his mouth. 

Green eyes were barely noticeable around big black pupils, and tears were again, beginning to form under Eren’s eyes at how intensely he was sucking off Levi’s gun. Levi sat back and watched his younger lover give the HP the best goddamn blowjob it had ever received. Stroking his own leaking cock, Levi held out a hand for the gun back, and he grabbed a condom and lube from the table. 

“Eren, what do you want?” Levi asked, breathing in sharply as he watched Eren try to lick up some of the spit underneath his lips. “Tell me what you want.” Eren thought for a moment. 

“I want you to stick that gun up my ass, and I want you to fuck me with it while you jerk me off.” Levi’s eyes widened at the sudden confession. He knew this was what Eren wanted, but he wasn’t used to Eren speaking up so freely. It was insanely hot, and the words went soaring down to Levi’s cock, which twitched and dribbled precum down his shaft. Eren blushed. “I mean, you can fuck me too if that’s what you want, but I’ve been thinking about this all day... I want you to fuck me with the gun, Levi, please?” Levi nodded silently and lubed up two fingers. 

He knelt in front of Eren, who was still spread on the couch. The boy’s normally tan skin was red and splotchy, and his breathing was ragged and labored as he tugged on his dick. Levi sighed and bit his lip as he traced Eren’s entrance with cool, slippery fingers. It was hot to the touch, and Levi wanted nothing more than to feel the inside of him. With a gentle kiss to Eren’s inner thigh, Levi slipped one of his slender fingers inside Eren, prodding around and slowly pumping in and out. 

Eren groaned at the intrusion, but quickly changed his tone to hushed moans as Levi’s finger made its way further inside him. His eyes squinted shut and bit on his thumb to hold back a scream as Levi pulled out and thrust a second finger into Eren. 

“God, L-Levi, it feels so good, please keep going,” Eren panted, squirming underneath Levi’s touch. The  black-haired man smirked, his own cheeks painted a nice shade of pink, and curled his fingers inside his boyfriend, finding the sweet spot that made Eren scream out and quiver beneath him. 

“Are you ready?” Levi asked, pouring more lube onto his fingers and inserting a third. He saw Eren nod. “Tell me that you’re ready for my gun to be inside you Eren, tell me you want me to fuck you with it.” Eren nodded again and moaned. 

“I want it Levi, I want you to fuck me with your gun, please, dear god, please fuck me with it, oh god,” He cried, as Levi pulled out and rolled out the condom onto his weapon. He squirted some more lube onto it, and gave it a few strokes to spread it out easily. Eren watched with lusty eyes as he waited patiently for the HP to enter his hole. He twitched at the thought. 

Levi slowly traced Eren’s entrance with the tip of the gun, making sure to carefully prod at the hole every few moments to ready Eren up. He was already open and gaping, but Levi loved to tease the boy, and Eren ate it up. Gently, Levi inserted it inside Eren, making sure to go slow, in case the odd shape was uncomfortable. 

God, was he glad he double checked to make sure Eren was  okay. Not only was Eren okay, but the blissed-out expression on his face was too much to bear. His eyes were hooded, pupils blown, cheeks red, mouth open, tongue slightly out, and he was making the smallest and cutest of moans as he wriggled around and adjusted to the girth of the HP. Levi shuddered and grabbed at Eren’s cock with his other lubed-up hand, and slowly pumped Eren at the same speed he was thrusting the gun at. 

Eren’s eyes rolled back into his head as he groaned. It was so different, so hard, so large. It was a completely different shape than Levi was, and it was  _ glorious _ . 

“L-Levi, oh my god,” Eren moaned, “It feels so fucking good, holy shit, please, faster, please.” He mewled and squirmed as Levi sped up, noticing that the older man was slightly holding back from pounding Eren. 

“I don’t want to hurt you, and that’s the only thing keeping me from absolutely destroying that tight little asshole on this couch.” Levi replied, breathing heavier. His own cock was twitching with arousal, and he wished that he was the one inside Eren making him moan like this. Jealous? Over a gun? Probably, Levi was a jealous man. 

Eren screamed at Levi hit his prostate, and jerked his hips upwards, eliciting a moan from Levi as he watched his boyfriend nearly orgasm from his touch. Levi’s cheeks got redder as Eren started crying out and screaming Levi’s name with every thrust. He got more aggressive, fisting Eren’s dick harder and faster with every thrust of the gun inside his hole. 

“L-Levi, I’m close, please, don’t stop!” Eren cried, as he jerked his hips upwards and thrust into Levi’s fist. Suddenly, the friction stopped and Eren felt empty.

“I can’t let you cum because of my fucking gun, I need to be inside you, right now.” Levi stated, tossing the gun aside and lubing his own throbbing erection up. He lined up to Eren’s gaping entrance and thrust himself inside without a second thought, eliciting a cry from Eren at the second sudden intrusion. Levi was thicker than the gun, and a bit longer, and Eren felt stuffed to the brim. Levi loved every second of it. 

He loved seeing his boyfriend filled up. He loved filling his boyfriend up. He loved making Eren cum from being filled. Levi grabbed Eren’s thighs and pushed himself in further, as Eren took his own cock in his hand and started jerking it again to the timing of Levi’s thrusts. There was no more decency here, both men were moaning, Levi chanting Eren’s name, and Eren crying out Levi’s like it was going out of style. 

Levi had no more patience for slow shit anymore; he pounded into Eren’s ass relentlessly and held onto Eren’s thighs so hard that he was going to leave bruises. His own hips were jerking faster and faster, coming close to his second release, while Eren painfully held off until Levi gave him the “all-clear.” 

“You’re such a good boy for me Eren, aren’t you? Waiting for me to tell you when you can cum.” Levi breathed out in between thrusts. He was getting too close for comfort, and wanted Eren to come first. “Come for me Eren, cover yourself in your orgasm for me, let me watch you.” 

As if on command, Eren cried out Levi’s name and came violently all over his chest. Sticky white ropes covered him, and Levi followed soon after, screaming out Eren’s name and releasing inside his boyfriend. Eren could feel the hot liquid filling him up, and his hole twitched around Levi’s dick. 

Both men were absolutely spent and took their sweet time getting untangled from each other. Eren and Levi were now both sticky from Eren’s cum, and Levi was still halfway inside Eren while they laid there on the couch. 

“Come on Eren, let’s get in the bath, yeah?” Levi crooned softly, as he ran his fingers through Eren’s hair. He picked up his boyfriend and carried him to the tub, as they usually do, and sat him on the vanity while he heated up the water. Eren chose some vanilla bubble bath, and Levi generously poured it into the tub. Slowly, they lowered themselves down into the water, where Levi snuggled up close to Eren. 

“That was really good Levi, fuck.” Eren sighed out, leaning into Levi. “That was worth the hours in class I spent agonizing over the fact you weren’t inside me.” 

Levi’s eyebrows skyrocketed. 

“Oh? You were thinking about me in class? How dirty, you should be studying.” Levi laughed, as he lightly flicked Eren in the head. “You seem to be a good student  though, you knew so much about the library. I’m so proud of you.” Eren smiled and buried his head into Levi’s chest. 

“Thanks Levi, I try my best.” Levi nodded and stroked Eren’s brown hair. His boyfriend was perfect. Everything about Eren was perfect. 

Eren felt the same way about Levi, everything about him was everything he had ever wanted in a partner. He felt so unbelievably lucky that he was alive. He snuggled in even closer to Levi and breathed in his scent. He even smelled good, that bastard. 

After another half hour of sweet-nothings and cuddles in the warm bubble bath, Levi and Eren retired to Levi’s bedroom, where they cuddled up together, listening to music. 

“Hey Levi?” Eren asked, running a hand through Levi’s smooth hair. 

“Hmm?” He replied, lazily turning towards Eren. 

“My sister and Armin are coming down tomorrow, do you want to hang out with us?” Eren’s eyes were pleading with Levi to go. 

Although, Levi hadn’t really thought about this too much. As much as he would love to meet Eren’s friends, he was nervous. What if they didn’t like him? What if they rejected him? What if they thought he was weird? Eren picked up on Levi’s hesitation.

“You don’t have to, of course. I can tell them you’re out, if that’s more comfortable. But I’m sure at least Armin would love to meet you, he’s heard a lot about you.” Levi snorted and leaned into Eren. It wouldn’t be so bad to meet the people important to Eren, would it? 

“Sure, kid. Anything for you.” 

Eren smiled and kissed Levi’s head. This was already going to be a fantastic weekend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO hello readers, i havent written smut in a hot minute so i really hope it's up to par. i'm slowly getting creativity back and i hope you all enjoy this!


End file.
